


Arthur in Wonderland

by Silversnow_darkside, vacant_pages



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Animal Traits, Blood As Lube, Brotherly Love, Cardverse, Cigarettes, Deepthroating, Drinking, Flowers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Kings & Queens, Language of Flowers, Latex, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversnow_darkside/pseuds/Silversnow_darkside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacant_pages/pseuds/vacant_pages
Summary: Alice in Wonderland but there's a lot more sex involved.Based on an extremely old roleplay.With the Help of: Silversnow_darkside
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), China/France (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia), England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia), France/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), Scotland/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Inspired Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> After having a conversation with Silversnow_Darkside she made a very interesting comment addressing the idea on how she often gets inspired to draw after reading a good fanfic. Perhaps many of you are very similar and that is why we decided to give you all a better image of how each character is properly dressed for our story. If you would like to create fanart based on this fanfic, we encourage you to do so! Share it with all of us and if you would like to see your art posted on the next chapter, please do send it to our tumblr and we will gladly give you all the credit you deserve! Thank You So Much For Your Support! We Look Forward To Seeing Your Amazing Work!
> 
> Tumblr: x-klamstrakur

Arthur as Alice:  


Feliciano the White Rabbit: White High Heels or Boots to accompany the outfit  


Lovino the Cheshire Cat: But in Magenta along with High Heels or Boots to accompany the outfit. Stripes are optional.  


Ludwig & Gilbert as The Twins: Black High Heels or Boots to accompany the outfit  


Antonio the Mad Hatter:  


Roderich the March Hare: Minus the Hat  


Leo (Luxembourg) the Dormouse: Grey High Heels or Boots to accompany the outfit  


Kiku the Queen of Hearts: Red High Heels to accompany the outfit  


Abel the Caregiver: Black dress pants and dress shoes to accompany the outfit. Minus the hat and cane.  


Wang Yao the Queen of Clubs: Green High Heels, Hair is picked up and decorated with a green hair comb, very feminine design.  


Alfred the King of Spades: Black or Silver White dress shoes to accompany the outfit  


Francis the King of Diamonds: Same color dress pants and Black dress shoes to accompany the outfit  


Sex Slaves for the King of Diamonds (Mathias, Berwald, Tino, Lukas, Emil & Vash):  


Alistair the Caterpillar: Teal vest or tie, tie is optional and Black dress shoes to accompany the outfit  


Hearts Guards (Heracles & Sadık)  
Spade Guards (Toris, Eduard, & Raivis)  
Club Guards (Li Xiao Chun)  
Will be dressed as Knights, the only differences is the color of their capes/cloaks. It will either be Red, Blue, or Green. Similar or different to the image below.  



	2. Prologue

It was time.

“Mmh..”

For the gathering of the four most gorgeous Kings and Queens of all the land.

“M-more..!”

That’s all it was supposed to be.

“Ah..!”

No.

“Fuck yes..!”

Of course not.

“Please..”

They should have known better by now.

“It feels really good..!”

It always ended like this.

“Are you ready to cum amour..?”

It was time for the annual meeting, a gathering of the four most gorgeous Kings and Queens in all the land. Across from one another, the four men sat around a lavish table; gold cutlery laid before them in a large dining hall. It was here, that they would sit in comfortable, elegant chairs, have a drink or two, and discuss of ways to keep their kingdoms both safe and secret from those of the outside world. However, formality and professionalism never lasted too long. A blonde older gentleman, who’s age never showed from his pearly clear skin, stood up and raised his goblet, his cheeks rosy and his blue eyes unfocused as he proposed a toast.

"To the Four Kingdoms!”

The others cheered and drank after him. A second blonde, a much younger gentleman from the first, wore a royal blue cape and was adorned with a crown of spades, licked his lips and glancing at the others in a lustful haze. The King of Spades, Alfred F. Jones.

"Let’s begin. I don’t think I can hold back anymore."

Alfred tugged at his tie, letting it fall to the floor. The second King smirked with a catlike grin and joined his companion, daintily picking up the tossed tie. He ran his hand over the other's chest through his clothes, before roughly grabbing his wrists and tying them together. The coy King of Diamonds, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ah-Francis!"

He groaned, glancing up at him with a huff of frustration. However, their attention was caught by a third voice from across the room.

“Please, let us not do this again..”

The quiet but kind Queen of Hearts, Kiku Honda, pleaded.

“..please do not leave any marks behind..I would not want to return to my palace..and have my  
people ask questions..”

Alfred snorted playfully, ignoring the King of Diamond's pursuit to dominate him, smirking in content at the flustered and pursed pouted lips on the other blonde's face.

“We’ll just leave them where they’re not so easily noticed.”

Francis Bonnefoy did not allow his lovers to ignore him, smirking, he tilted Alfred's chin up and kissed him deeply. Alfred let out a breathy moan as he accepted the kiss. Besides Kiku, the beautiful Queen Wang Yao of Clubs chimed in.

“The Queen is right.”

Yao said, in a much more firm, commanding tone than Kiku’s.

“You have not complained about the markings before, amour. Why the sudden change of mind?”

Yao rolled his eyes and sighed softly, feeling rather frustrated as well.

“Not that, you idiot. About what he said first. We cannot keep sleeping with each other every time we come here. We are here to discuss the future of our kingdoms, and nothing ever seems to get done. What if we have a human discover our world and exploit it? What then?”

The two Kings swallowed as they glanced over at the Queens. Francis looked into Yao’s big brown eyes, with a stunned expression. The Queen had believed that he had gotten through Francis’ thick head with his reasoning until he saw that flashy smile that always made his heart skip a beat.

“You are adorable when you lecture us like that. You must not worry about such trivial matters. No one has entered our world for many years. Instead…”

Francis placed his hand on Yao’s cheek and creased it gently. Then, he moved his touch lower towards his chin and lifted his head up a little more before continuing his sentence with a whisper.

“Focus on me…”

Kiku had busied himself kissing down the King of Spade's neck while Francis leaned down and kissed Queen Yao. It was the kind of kiss that Yao, nor anyone could really refuse even if they tried. The King was right. Why worry? Without any further hesitation, Yao wrapped his arms around his King and gave in to his desires and temptations once again. Alfred quickly pulled Kiku in for a deep kiss. He broke eye contact with Alfred, his cheeks red and his erection uncomfortably hard under his gorgeous cherry red robes. When Francis' lips left the other Queen, Kiku stripped Yao of his emerald green robes and pulled him close to his clothed manhood.

Yao licked his lips, pulled down the garments and took the smaller Japanese Queen into his mouth. Kiku let out a breath of pleasure-when his lips were captured by Francis who was busy jerking off a squirming Alfred. Yao moaned softly around Kiku's cock, the vibrations causing it to twitch as he leaned his head back and let out a strangled moan. Francis was allured by the sweet sounds coming out of the Queen in his grasp, ignoring Alfred's hard on, he focused on hearing more of them.

Changing positions, Alfred knelt down to the Queen of Clubs' exposed cock instead. Yao's semi-hard erection twitched as he sucked Kiku off, shamelessly enjoying himself. The younger blonde swallowed, going in between the unsuspecting Queen's legs and wrapping his mouth around Yao’s tip, giving it some experimental sucks. He moaned in surprise, pushing the blonde's head down deep to the base. Alfred closed his eyes and sucked lewdly on his cock-the head ramming into his throat. Yao removed his mouth from Kiku, leaving the other panting-and he grabbed hold of Alfred's golden locks, before pushing him up and down.

"Mmm..good boy."

Francis tangled his tongue with Kiku's as the other was left shaking and clinging onto the Frenchmen, wanting the release that had not been given. Soft moans from the Queens escaped their soft, glossy lips while a few groans were heard from the Kings. Francis moved Kiku to the wall-positioning himself at his entrance. The eldest blonde pushed his fingers into Kiku's mouth while his tip teased his unprepared ass.

"Franc-is"

Kiku rocked his hips as he licked and sucked on Francis' long fingers. After removing them, Francis then pulled the Queen’s head back into a deep kiss as he entered.

"Ah-"

Kiku's eyes widened but was silenced by the blonde's quick kiss.

"Ha-ah-hh"

He shut his eyes tight as Francis started pounding him from behind, his fists white as he clutched helplessly onto the wall. Alfred quickly took control, flipping Yao onto his stomach on the chair. The Chinese Queen smiled, spread his entrance, and fingered himself while Alfred stroked his own cock with a groan.

"Fuck me.."

He moaned, letting his fingers slip out. Alfred licked his lips and grabbed Yao's ass and stuck his tongue inside. Yao grabbed the sides of the chair as a loud moan escaped his lips and he bucked into Alfred's tongue.

"Oh fuck-oh fuck yes!"

Alfred then stood up and positioned himself before he could thrust into Yao's tight, moist hole. Alfred then breathed hotly into Yao's ear, a sly smile on his flushed face.

“Oh, look at you..you’re tightening up so much..Mmh..”

“M-More..ah!..more..!”

“Are you sure you want more? Tell me it feels really good first.”

“Ah..! I-It feels good..it feels really good..!”

“Are you ready to cum amour..? Do you want me to cum deep inside you..?”

“Yes..! Fuck yes..! Please don’t stop..”

“Well, only because you said please.”

Francis quickly grabbed a small glass bottle from the table and held it near Kiku’s length, before the smaller male could climax into it. Alfred then took the bottle and allowed Yao to erratically released his seed into it as well. For a moment, the two Queens took their time to get down from their high. Soft pants were now audible, and two last soft moans were heard from them as both Alfred and Francis pulled out and came into the bottle as well.

“Hm. It's full.”

Commented the American King. With a snap of Francis’ finger, he produced a small golden tag that read “Drink Me” and tied it up to the glass before making sure it was closed properly. Alfred looked over at the other King with a confused look into his blue eyes.

“Why does it say Drink Me?”

Francis smirked.

“If the Queen of Clubs’ worst fear somehow does come true, if a human is to pass through the hall’s doors, then they must get a taste in what they are in for if they do decide to continue their journey forward. Hopefully, this will be enough to send them right back to where they came  
from…”

And so, Francis placed the white filled glass bottle back on the table and left it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Every Start of a New Month


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: Silversnow_darkside

Arthur hadn't wanted to come to the party. He would have been perfectly content staying home and enjoying his daily teatime by himself. Instead, he was sitting at a party table as America placed a party hat on his head and slapped his back mercilessly. 

"Come on Iggy! Lighten up a bit! It's my birthday and everyone has to have fun!" 

Arthur grimaced, his eyes trailing from the blonde to the others at the party. Everyone was having fun-forced or not. Even the more soft-spoken countries seemed to be talking amongst themselves and enjoying a drink. France had brought his best wine and macarons while Arthur had baked a fresh batch of scones. His eyebrows furrowed-his scones hadn't been touched at all, yet France's sweets had been the life of the party. Even America had his plate covered in macarons. 

"Traitor."

He mutters crossly, and America tilts his head curiously. 

"Huh? What was that man? Sorry I was really into this stuff France brought!"

England grinned darkly, causing the blonde to freeze in mid chew. 

"Listen you-bloody wanker! I ought to-" 

His gaze was caught by something behind America-a blur of white crossed his vision only to escape into the bushes beyond the party. His fists relaxed at his sides. 

"I'm going to-go be alone for a bit. Don't choke on your bloody food." 

America reached out and grabbed hold of Arthur's coat sleeve-his eyebrows furrowed like he had something to say-that he needed to say. 

"What is it." 

The two gazed at each other for a brief moment before Arthur ripped his sleeve out of his grasp and briskly followed the white blur. 

"Hey! Wait a tic!" 

He calls out after getting far enough from the party. Two white ears peeked out from the bushes. Arthur blushed, wanting desperately to touch them. 

"I won't hurt you, come here friend." 

Arthur blinks and the ears suddenly straighten in attention. 

"It's alright, please come out." 

He says gently, a small smile on his face as his hand stretched out to push back the bushes. A familiar curl bounced up over the bushes, the person frozen in shock. 

"Italy?" Arthur chokes out. "What are you doing-"

The rabbit that looked like Italy glanced down at a pocket watch in his hand. 

"Can't talk-I shouldn't be here! I got lost-the Queen of Hearts is going to kill me! Murder me! I'll be virgin olive oil for sure!" 

Arthur shook his head with a malicious grin with a dash of confusion. 

"Stop playing around you git-and what are you wearing these for-"

Arthur grabbed hold of the brunet's ears-and the other's cheeks immediately flushed-causing him to back up abruptly-and fall into a hole behind him. 

"Ahhh!!" 

Italy half screamed half moaned-Arthur clinging onto the rabbit's ears tighter as he followed suit. 

"Shit-what the hell!" 

Arthur screams as he and Italy fall. Deeper and deeper, the dumbass hadn't stopped blushing since Arthur had held his ears-and now he was clinging onto him. 

"P-please-" 

The Italian whines, causing Arthur to shake him by the ears. 

"Not until you tell me what's going on! And how long are we going to-bloody fall!" 

It felt like hours and yet they hadn't hit ground. Was he going to die here? Well-he couldn't die, but his body would be stuck at the bottom of some pit and nobody would ever know. Well-Italy was here too, so they might have a search party. Something hard was pressing into him-are you fucking serious? 

"I-I’m sorry! I don't have-control over my ears-mmnn" 

Arthur pulls his hands away as Italy nuzzles into his chest. 

"Ve~" 

"Are you not unnerved by this at all?!" 

Arthur cries out, looking downward only to float gently down to the ground. 

"H-huh?"

Italy had seemingly vanished in thin air. Arthur looked around wildly for him-but there was no sign of the other country. He was alone in a room that's ceiling seemed to go up forever and a tall table and chair was placed in the middle of the room. 

"Hell-you've got to be kidding me." 

Arthur mutters crossly, grabbing hold of the chair leg and pressing himself against it to try to shimmy up. Once up, Arthur was able to make out a door was a heart lock. 

"Shit-is there a key or something?" 

His gaze fell to a platter with a vial that says, “Drink Me” and an oyster that says, “Eat Me”. 

"What kind of joke is this?" 

Arthur groans, wrinkling his nose at the overpowering scent coming from the vial. 

"Smells like sex." 

He comments, placing a hand on the vial. The white liquid sloshed innocently in the bottle, and the oyster seemed much worse than something that would be finished in a second. Arthur swallows, licking his lips cautiously as he lifts the vial to his lips. 

"Shit-there’s more than one person who came in this-the taste is-" 

His cheeks flushed darkly, wondering what kind of sick bastard would indulge in a joke like this. Arthur froze as he felt his body getting smaller-smaller still. 

"So, this is what a bloody ant feels like huh." 

He mutters crossly, sliding down the chair leg to the lock. He was just small enough to fit through. Arthur hoisted himself up and fell to the other side. A familiar face greeted him at the other side-among other things. He had arrived in a forest, large flowers bigger than he'd ever seen growing everywhere. But more importantly, this person…

"South Italy, right?"

His eyes meet with a figure hidden by the shade of the tree, his body splayed lazily on the branches. 

"It's Lovino, dipshit. And what of it?"

Arthur's smile twitched, and he moved closer to the tree. It was then he noticed the tail-and ears! Lovino appeared behind him just as quickly, and Arthur froze as he licked his cheek. 

"You taste different. You aren't from around here." 

Arthur backed up into the tree in shock, his face flushed deeply. 

"W-what was that for?!" 

Lovino licked his lips, his ears flattening into his hair and his tail swishing from side to side. 

"I said you aren’t from around here. That much is obvious." 

Arthur swallowed as Romano rested his head in his blonde hair, seemingly floating above him. 

"So, what are you going to do now? You could stay with me. You look like you need some help." 

Arthur felt his cheeks flush deeper, noticing the predatory look Lovino was giving him as the Italian glanced at the bulge the rabbit had caused. He held his hands out in front of him. 

"I don't need any "help" I'm perfectly fine with my-ehm-issue." 

The cat shook his head. 

"Listen blondie, you better get used to the concept of sex-it's all the rage here. Everyone partakes in it, one way or another." 

Arthur shook his head in pure flusterment. 

"No-it must be a mistake I-this is-"

Lovino appeared below him, tugging the zipper of his pants with his teeth. Arthur froze as Lovino wrapped his lips around his cock-letting out a breathy moan as he licked the sides and lustfully looked up at the blonde with half lidded eyes. Arthur swallowed-the pleasure was too much to make him stop now. 

"H-ey-aH!" 

Lovino took him deep into his mouth, his curl bouncing as he bobbed up and down the Englishman's hardened cock. Arthur threw his head back and cried out-grabbing hold of Romano's curl roughly as he climaxed in his mouth. 

"Ha..hhh" 

Arthur pulled out of Lovino's mouth, the other swallowing the thick white substance. 

"You idiot-why d-didn't you spit it out-" 

Arthur was breathing hotly.

"Y-you-t-touched my curl b-bastard!" 

Lovino had grabbed onto the Englishman's pants roughly, his gaze down in pure embarrassment. Ah. He was cute when he was embarrassed. Arthur smiled and pet the Italian's head, running his hands over the soft purple ears seemingly attached to Lovi's head. 

"I apologize."

The other swallows and automatically leans into the other's touch, letting out a low moan as his ears were fondled. Arthur found the reaction mesmerizing, trailing his finger up to the tip of the Italian's ear. 

"I'm definitely in a different world, the real South Italy would never let me do this." 

"The hell are ya talking about, bastard?" 

The brunet grumbles, shivering and leaning closer to the touch. It was then that the shivering white rabbit crept out of the bushes, his cheeks bright red and his ears flattened to his hair. 

"You-were watching, weren't you?"

Arthur watched as the rabbit's ears sprung up at attention, the man that he had thought to be Italy turning around to look at the two with a deep blush. 

"I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to stay this long but-" 

His gaze traveled to Lovino's, who smacked his lips in annoyance. 

"What, you jealous rabbit?" 

He appeared before the other brunet, placing his hand on his cheek. 

"We don't have permanent partners here, idiot. I told you not to get attached-" 

Lovino let out a small gasp of surprise as the other pushed past him, standing in front of Arthur with more dominance in his eyes. 

"That's not why I'm here, Lovi." 

Arthur gazed at him wordlessly, still recovering from his last orgasm. 

"Ah-hah.." 

Feliciano pulled him into a deep kiss, shocking Lovino who was now forced to be the spectator. 

"Let's go somewhere more private" 

Feliciano coos softly to the blonde. 

"I know a place." 

"Hold on, damnit! Don't ignore me!"

Arthur; dumbfounded and exhausted, followed the rabbit with the cat in hot pursuit behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Every Start of a New Month


	4. A Lesson from History

After a temporary safe trip out of the forest, Feliciano had lead Arthur and Lovino to a small, cozy cottage. He opened the door with a smooth turn of the doorknob and allowed the two men inside his humble home. There were two floors. A bedroom upstairs, a dining table alongside the kitchen, and the living room on the second.

“Please, take a seat.”

Offered Feli. Arthur sat down on one of the plush couches in the living room. Lovino took a seat to the right of him. He crossed his legs and purposely leaned against the other male. He smirked, placed a hand on top of Arthur’s chest, and began loosening up his tie. Arthur blushed heavily and grabbed Lovi’s wrist, stopping the smaller male from advancing any further.

“I do not think you should be doing anything inappropriate at this moment…This is another man’s home…”

Lovino scoffed.

“Does it look like I give fuck? Besides, I’ve been here before. I’m a frequent visitor. Feliciano won’t mind. Even if he did, I’d love to see him try to fucking stop me.”

Feliciano, who had closed the door, was making his way to take a seat on Arthur’s left side. He smiled his most innocent smile and gently placed his white gloved hand on Arthur’s hand, the one that was still holding on to Lovino’s writs. He turned his head to see the White Rabbit, the blush still remained.

“It’s alright. I don’t blame Lovi for attacking you. That’s partially the reason why I brought you here.”

“Excuse me..?”

Shocked, Arthur’s grip on Lovi loosened. Feli then took the opportunity to slide his hand into Arthur’s and intertwined their fingers together. He leaned in and gave the pretty blond a soft, passionate kiss. Arthur’s eyes widened slightly and yet he managed to settle into Feli’s touch very easily. Taking advantage of Arthur’s weakness, Lovino continued to further unbutton the shirt when the tie was successfully removed. When the kiss was broken, the two men looked into each other’s eyes.

“You’re ready amore..”

Whispered Feliciano before he broke the eye contact. He instead began to help Lovino and slipped the shirt off Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur watched as his shirt was dropped carelessly down onto the floor, but he didn’t come up with another protest. Both Feliciano and Lovino worshiped Arthur’s pale skin, leaving trails of kisses from his neck to his chest. Soft moans of pleasure occasionally left Arthur’s lips as he leaned his head back against a pillow and closed his eyes. The other two men continued until the warmth of their lips traveled further down and reached Arthur’s pants.

“Let me do it...please...you already got a chance to taste him...I want to suck it now..”

Arthur opened his eyes and paid his attention to the two that were speaking amongst themselves. Lovino bit his lower lip, dreading the fact that he couldn’t get a second taste, but nodded in agreement, nonetheless. It was those big pleading eyes that Feli always used either purposely or not, to always get his way. And it worked every time. Feliciano smiled innocently in gratitude and placed his gloved hand under Lovino’s chin.

“Grazie..”

He kissed him with the same pure emotions he kissed Arthur with. Lovino was the one blushing heavily now as he quickly returned the kiss and moaned sweetly into it. Arthur’s erection only grew after watching the two share that cute moment with each other. When they pulled away, Feliciano began the process of removing Arthurs pants while Lovino climbed back up the couch to meet Arthur’s face.

“Oi.”

Arthur looked over at the cat in magenta.

“I want a kiss too.”

When their lips connected, it wasn’t as gentle as Feliciano’s, but it was still very much pleasurable. It was a fight for dominance when their tongues danced alongside each other as they explored their mouths until it was Arthur who was claimed champion when Lovino finally submitted. During their makeout, Feliciano had already unzipped Arthur’s pants and pulled out his length. He was hesitant at first. No, it wasn’t his first time sucking on someone’s erection, but rather, he was admiring its color and size. After a light shade of blush colored his cheeks, Feli closed his eyes and licked it, experimentally, before opening his mouth and taking it inside rather smoothly. Feli moaned sweetly as he began to move his head, taking more and more of Arthur further deeper down his throat. With Lovi’s lips against his and Feli’s lips against his cock, it wasn’t long before Arthur climaxed. Feliciano’s eyes opened and drank every drop of Arthur’s cum. Delicious.

The three men pulled away and caught their breath before Feliciano stood up from his kneeling position and pulled on the small white string that held his white suit together against his skin, allowing the one piece to fall against the floor. Lovino simply pulled his magenta crop top over his head and unbuckled his small white belt before slipping off his shorts. Lovi then stood up and pushed Arthur down, laying him on his back on the couch while Lovino and Feliciano got into their new positions. Feliciano got on top of Arthur and positioned his cock outside of his entrance while Lovino took a seat on Arthur’s face while facing the cute White Rabbit. Arthur wasn’t really in the position to argue and he didn’t mind the view either. It was all just so strange how willingly these two were about sleeping him with, a complete stranger. He pushed the thought aside and placed his hands on Lovino’s ass and began to eat him out.

Lovino moaned a little loudly and rubbed himself against Arthur. Feliciano had his saliva used as lube before he pushed the tip inside of him. It took a while for him to adjust due to the little preparation he had, but he managed just fine through the stringing pain. Oh, how he secretly enjoyed the torture of having his hole being stretched open like this. Without giving himself any more time to adjust, Feliciano was already beginning to move, moaning with Lovi. Both the rabbit and the cat looked at each other, watched how each of them were equally drowning in the same pleasure. For a moment, the two stopped moving so they could share one more kiss. They closed their eyes, their hands wondered around their soft pale skin until they both reached for each other’s elections and jerked each other off. Their moans increased in volume, their need increased as well, the longer they held each other like this. Eventually, they once more had to part their ways in order for them to reach their climax, the one they have been patiently waiting for. With a few more thrusts and a few more licks, the three men reached their final orgasm together. Feliciano and Lovino took a moment for themselves as they caught their breath and enjoyed the afterglow of their perverted activities before they could remove themselves from the pretty blond. When the two were seated on the floor, Arthur slowly sat up, feeling a little headed due to the lack of oxygen.

“The comment you made before, about being in a different world. You seemed serious and confused. I also brought you here so that we could talk and hopefully help clear things up for you.”

Stated Feliciano, breaking the small and comfortable silence. Lovino rolled his eyes.

“Talking is useless if the words aren’t being used to seduce me.”

Arthur looked from Lovino as he spoke and returned a hopeful gaze towards the White Rabbit.

“Oh…yes, please. Please, do inform me.”

“You don’t need the shitty information. You’re much more handsome clueless.”

Arthur blinked a few times and laughed nervously. He placed his hand on top of Lovi’s head and scratched him behind his cat ears before looking back at Feliciano, who was sighing softly and trying to hold back tears.

“...please Lovi...don’t try to manipulate him too...not after we finished making love...”

Lovino looked over at Feli. He blinked many times to refuse the tears from falling. He couldn’t dare ruin his eyeliner. Lovino sighed in annoyance and removed himself from Arthur’s touch before cuddling against the little bunny. He licked his cheek apologetically and rested his head against his bare his shoulder.

“...okay...I’ll be good...go ahead and fucking tell him everything...”

Due to Lovi’s sweet actions, Feliciano was able to bloom another beautiful shade of a red blush across his cheek. He sniffled a few times, his mood suddenly perking up and looked at Arthur with big, bright, hazel eyes. The interaction was cute Arthur had decided, but he was more impressed on how this White Rabbit managed to suddenly speak as if he wasn’t about to burst into tears a few seconds ago.

“I want to say I’m sorry before I begin. I won’t be able to tell you why you thought Lovi looked like this…” South Italy..?” I don’t understand what that is…”

Arthur shook his head and rose his hand up, to stop Feliciano from speaking.

“It is alright. You do not need to know anyway. The matter does not seem to…exist anymore…”

Feliciano and Lovino perked up slightly, even more confused by what Arthur meant by “exist.” Nonetheless, they easily brushed away the matter, and Feli spoke once more.

“Alright then, I’m the White Rabbit Feliciano. You can call me Feli. Everyone else does. And this is Lovino, the Cheshire Cat.”

Lovino’s tail swayed from side to side, appearing to like the slight attention he managed to receive without him having to try.

“But we all call him Lovi for short. It’s a cute nickname too!”

Lovino blushed heavily, his tail swaying a little faster. Arthur chuckled softly as he watched the cat’s reaction before looking over at Feli again.

“Yes, Lovino corrected me before. A pleasure to meet you both. I am Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.”

The rabbit and the cat remained sight for a moment. Arthur was confused. Had he said something else wrong?

“Strange…”

Said Feliciano, finally.

“No. It’s not fucking strange. It’s fucking weird.”

Arthur rose his eyebrow, confused once more.

“Excuse me? What do you mean?”

Feliciano smiled to try and reassure Arthur that nothing is wrong. He then patted Lovino’s head and ran his white gloved hand through the kitten’s hair to calm him down from any further unnecessary outbursts. Lovino purred under Feli’s touch before he addressed Arthur once more.

“Well, you see…we don’t carry surnames…no one here does…except for the Kings and Queens…”

Lovino closed his eyes and smiled slightly before adding

“The King of Spades had the surname Kirkland too before he changed it. Arthur must be his offspring and decided to abandon him somewhere just so he could keep fucking whoever he wants without another burden weighing down on his shoulders.”

Feliciano and Arthur’s eyes widened. Arthur then shook his head, panicking, before waving his hand as to dismiss the ridiculous idea.

“Ha-haha...that is impossible...I-I am not from here to begin with..! There is no absolute way that I am already related to some bastard of a King.”

Strange how…Lovino mentioned that this King…King of Spades had the same surname as he…If Lovino looked like South Italy from his world and Feliciano looked like North Italy…Could there have been a strong possibility that the King of Spades…may be his younger brother…America..? A saddened look came across Arthur’s face. The hand that was waving stopped and was placed on his chest, as if he would feel his heart slowly break. Change…He changed his surname…Why would he do such a thing..? Could it have been the same reason as to why America no longer wanted to associate himself with him anymore..? Impossible…He wasn’t even from this world…Feliciano laughed nervously and shook his head.

“Don’t listen to Lovi…He says a lot of things at the wrong time when he’s not having sex…”

Arthur sighed sadly before pushing the thought away. Even if it was America who was the King, it wasn’t the America he knew and raised.

“Right…no issue…What Lovino said to me before, about…sex…being a causal activity around here…is that true..?”

Feliciano nodded.

“Si, it is. You just experienced it. The King of Diamonds thought that there shouldn’t be any kind of restriction in regards to love.”

“Bullshit. The King of Diamonds only wants an excuse to fuck whomever he wants and watch others fuck whomever they want.”

Feliciano sighed softly, his hand never stopped moving but this time, he didn’t say anything to excuse Lovi’s words. No. A lot of the people would agree on what he just said. Even Feli, though that was a small fact he didn’t want to fully believe. Arthur tilted his head.

“What..? I thought these Kings were married. You said there were Kings and Queens. Surly the Queens must be their wives?”

Feliciano shook his head.

“What Lovi said was also true. There are no permanent partners here. The land is divided into four Kingdoms. We are ruled by four different royals. Two Kings, two Queens, each of them single and are only willing to sleep with each other unless they make a special exception and decide to sleep with someone outside their small circle.”

Arthur nodded slowly, understanding but not understanding how a land can be governed by four different people who are not family and must share different opinions.

“The Queen of Clubs is one of the hardest of all the royals to convince. He would never allow anyone else to see his body if it isn’t any of the other Kings or Queen.”

Lovino nodded.

“Yeah, because he’s the only one who still has class and he’s so fucking ancient. He still believes in having one lover despite having two extras. Not to mention one of them is his fucking brother. Fucking hypocrite. But I guess his modesty and his wisdom are reasons enough to respect him the most out of the four.”

Arthur blinked once more. He? Did Feliciano and Lovino call a Queen he? Aren’t most Queens female? How much more confusing can this world be?

“And the fucking Queen of Hearts. He’s okay I guess. He’s too shy but he often goes to the Queen of Clubs for advice. I guess that’s why he’s also the fucking wise type too. But there’s this rumor about the Queen going around. They say that when the royals meet for their annual council, it’s the Queen of Hearts that’s the first to open their legs and begs to get fucked. If it’s true, hell, he might be even worse than the fucking King of Diamonds.”

Both Feliciano and Arthur blushed heavily.

“I-I don’t think Arthur needed to know that about the Queen…He has better qualities such as his kindness and fairness. He’s also less strict than the Queen of Clubs despite being related."

Arthur took a moment for himself. He bit his lower lip as he thought about what both the rabbit and the kitten had finished saying. An annual meeting? Is that how they run this land together? Could the bottle that he drank from…the one that had a scent of sex in it…could that have been the remains of a sexual encounter..? The sperm of four different men…Absolutely disgusting. The thought made Arthur gag before he changed the topic in his mind and thought about what Feli said. It appears that the words “brotherly love” has a double meaning to it in this world.

“You said that the Queens are brothers and yet they do not rule under the same Kingdom? Why is that?”

Both the rabbit and the kitten shook their heads.

“No one knows. It’s a personal matter they keep to themselves. That’s also another quality the two share. They’re both very reserved.”

Lovino lifted his head from Feli’s shoulder, allowing the rabbit the opportunity to rest his hand from stoking him.

“Which doesn’t make any fucking sense because aren’t you the one who works alongside the Queen of Hearts? Why don’t you know the full fucking story, fucking idiot?”

Feliciano crossed his arms and looked away from Lovi.

“Because! It’s not any of my business! And just so you know, the Queen doesn’t mention his brother to just anyone. He only speaks to his caregiver in privet. In his bedroom.”

Lovino rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. They’re in a fucking bedroom. There’s no such thing of having a normal conversation, in a private place, with two or more people involved, and not have any sexual contact.”

Arthur thought for a moment.

“Then…what do you suppose you call this..? We are in a private room with more than two people involved and yet we fail to have a third round.”

Feliciano looked over at Arthur and uncrossed his arms, giggling slightly. Lovino, however, blushed heavily with embarrassment before turning away.

“Shut up. Fuck you.”

Both Feliciano and Arthur shared a laugh before the White Rabbit suddenly gasped.

“I’m late! Oh, my goodness! I forgot I’m late! The Queen might have my head if I don’t return to him at once!”

And with that, Feliciano quickly dressed himself and kissed both Lovi and Arthur on the cheek goodbye before rushing out the door. Arthur placed his hand on the cheek that had been pecked and looked over at Lovino.

“Late? What do you think Feliciano would be late for?”

“A meeting with the Queen obviously. Or who knows. He might be late for giving the Queen his blowjob.”

Arthur stood, adjusted his clothing and appearance before he walked towards the door, opening it again.

“Should be follow? Perhaps the Queen may know how I can return to my world? Neither of you have mentioned a solution.”

Lovino rolled his eyes, put on his clothes as well and got up.

“Well damn, we didn’t think you staying here was a problem. Fucking rude. Let’s go. We might even get the chance of fucking one of the royals.”

Feliciano the White Rabbit 

Art by Jolbalrok

Thank You So Much! Your art is beautiful and much appreciated! 

If YOU have any art work, please go ahead and share it! If you want to see it appear on the next chapter, please do send it to our tumblr and we will gladly give you the credit you deserve! Thank you! 

Tumblr: x-klamstrakur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Every Start of a New Month


	5. The Cat and A Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: Silversnow_darkside

Arthur breathed in the sweet scents of the tulips and roses.

"You know, I have a garden back home. I do hope It will fair alright without me."

"The hell do you mean? Flowers take care of them fucking selves."

His traveling companion mutters. The cat had been in a sour mood since the white rabbit had left to continue his mission. Feliciano had left the care of Arthur to the cat, but really it felt like he was watching over him. The poor thing was jumping at every crinkle of leaves, even ones that they stepped on themselves.

"Ah-but it hasn't rained recently. I don't want the poor things to go without water. I suppose you have never taken care of a garden before."

"You're sayin the flowers back at your place aren't sentient?"

"Heavens no!"

Arthur exclaims, running his hand through his hair, his lip trembling. Flowers that were sentient? That could speak? What would they say? Obviously they couldn't be real. It only further convinced him he was in some sort of dream. Well-he could play the part. It wasn't like there was anyone waiting for him at home, after all. Arthur grew quiet, tightening his tie. The duo stopped in their tracks, as they heard two masculine voices; laughing and chiding each other. They could make them out from behind the overgrowth. The men stood close together, their arms held each other by the waist as he they stood in feminine positions. They were not twins, far from it actually. Each of them had equally beautiful features: blond with blue eyes, silver hair with burning red eyes. And their clothing...their clothing only highlighted the remaining best of their features. Both men were shirtless. Different in build and tones, for one was much more broad while one was much more pale. They both wore black latex lingerie with a floral patterned underwear that left little to the imagination to their crotch size. Long, black leggings covered their thighs down and they wore beautiful high boots that increased their natural height. Romano dug his heel into the dirt, biting his lip. He gripped Arthur's jacket, his long fingernails digging into the fabric like a lifeline.

"We need to go. Right. Fucking. Now."

The brunet hisses, tapping his foot as if he was about to leap out of there at a moment's notice.

"What's gotten into you? I had thought you were more courageous than this."

"It ain't about that you dumbass! Shut the hell up or they will-"

Turning back forward, he was nose to nose with-

"Prussia-"

Lovino curled his lip, his ears flattening as he beared sharp teeth. He was shaking in his boots. Arthur took a step back, and Lovino was nowhere to be found. Most likely, he disappeared so not to be stepped on by his retreat. Still-he almost missed the feeling of euphoria he got when the the cat hid behind him like he was his primary protector. It was nostalgic. Nevermind the fact this particular situation would never happen in real life. Nevermind the fact that he could feel warm breath on his face. Before he could retort, something grabbed him from behind. It was mere seconds, and he was in someone's grasp-he could feel the thick muscles pulsing-even through the back of his suit jacket.

"Good job Lud!"

Prussia says, hitting the strong man behind him on the shoulder. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was hard to ignore and he visibly winced.

"Of course, Bruder."

The other's spoke calmly; smooth like the ocean; his syllables rolling like waves. In any other situation Arthur would not be turned on. But bloody hell. This version of Germany sounded hot. And this position-the blonde could easily insert his- Nonono! Arthur felt his cheeks warm, shutting his eyes tight with a grimace. Right now, he was scared out of his mind. He was so scared he was- Fuck he was hard. A nervous boner? It a time like this! He was in hell.

"G-Germany?"

His blood ran cold, he froze in place. Right now-if it really was Germany-Arthur could not fight back. He knew what the blonde could do to him, and he didn't know if dying in this world meant dying in real life.

"Gil. I've never seen this person before, yet he seems to know me."

Hot breath brushed his ear, like a coo.

"You seem to be mistaken dear. I've never seen you before now, but why don't we change that. Get to..know each other..better"

Arthur felt his heart race in his chest, the word 'better' was emphasized in little more than a whisper.

"Don't take all the fun Lud! Let me in on it too!"

Gilbert whines, pressing his black latex lower half against Arthur; and moving his hips against his bulge while slowly licking his lips, eyeing his prey like a hawk ready to pounce.

"My little brother got you all riled up, huh fraulein. He does that effect on people."

Gil hums, smiling past Arthur at his brother. The look he was giving his flesh and blood; Arthur shivered biting his lip and turning his head away.

"Shh, we aren't gonna hurt ya honey."

Gil coos, and Arthur forgets how to breath as he felt warm lips lick the shell of his ear.

"Stay awhile. Cheshire isn't comin back anytime soon."

Arthur bites his lip as something hard rubs up against him, Ludwig's boner felt-huge. Was he like that in real life? Was it even possible? Silver hair tickles his chin as Gil runs his lips along Arthur's collar bone-roughly sucking where his neck met his shoulder. All he could think was at least it was somewhere it could be easily hidden. Now that he was sandwiched in between them, he noticed both were extremely fit. He could feel every curve, every muscle. Oh god-they really weren't wearing anything covering their chests. They just walked around like fuck boys? Arthur struggled, but it only caused the bulges to further twitch in excitement.

"Let's get you outta those clothes."

Gilbert grabs hold of his tie, unraveling it.

"Give that back you-!"

The soft fabric was against his lips, and he felt Gil lean forward. He couldn't speak. He was mute. The nerve of this fucker- His glared with malicious intent. Once he was out of this-he was going to- Gil pressed his lips against his eyebrow. His gaze softened. His mumbles, muffled by the gag-became close to a moan. Lud pressed himself closer to his ass-and he felt wetness through his pants.

"Mm-fuck"

Lud breathes. Arthur could feel the shape of his penis now.

"Mm, yeah. Moan baby."

Gil had started to fidget against him as he spoke, spurred on by his accidental slip. Something wet and warm pressed against his eyebrow-and he bucked against the brother in front of him restlessly. Wet noises reached his ears-fuck he was licking him now. His erogenous zone-he felt faint. He fell to the ground on his knees, wincing as the pain from the fall rushed through him-albeit only briefly.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this party started."

Arthur was face to face with the biggest penis he had ever seen, twitching with beads of pale precum. His gag was undone, and he stared weakly at the gigantic thing now pressing against his nose. Behind him, his pants had been forcibly stripped off-and the distinct shape of Ludwig's dick made it clear what he was about to do. Tears started to form in his eyes-he grabbed onto Gil's bare leg in desperation. The tip brushed against his lips, smearing pre below his nose. He could smell it-the smell of pent up and perspiring men. He clenched his teeth, refusing to allow the tip entrance to his mouth. But when he felt Ludwig's penis go inside him. Of course he screamed. Gil shoved his cock inside his mouth, moaning loudly as he face fucked him. Lud grabbed his bare hips, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Gil's cock twitched inside his mouth, and the Albino dug his fingernails into Arthur's cheeks as he moaned.

"Fuck yeah! Take it-mmn~"

He felt like he was going to break-his insides were stretching more than he was ever able to do himself.

"Mmgh-!"

Gil pulsates one final time, he can feel it on his tongue. Warm cum gushes out of his cock and floods his mouth and taste buds. Arthur coughs, letting the fluid drip from his tongue onto the ground.

"Hey. I didn't tell you to spit it out."

Gil growls lowly, pinching Arthur's chin enough to make him wince and cry out in pain.

"Lick it."

A hand dug into his scalp and pushed his face into the ground. Ludwig still hadn't cum-and had begun to move more erratically-more feverishly.

"H-hurts-"

He cries out, nose deep in the dirt with Gil's forceful grip unrelenting.

"Do it bitch, I want to see you grovel."

He bit his lip, the metallic, briefly replacing that of the cum that he'd been made to taste. His hands dug into the dirt as he lapped the powerful German's liquid like a dog.

"Good fraulein. Very good."

Gil purrs, petting his hair with a gentleness that tried to hide the roughness from before.

"Bruder-i'm cumming-"

"Lud-you're face is so hot right now. You love it don't you, the warmness of your cock in his hole. Are you lonely?"

Gil's voice immediately softened when he spoke to his brother, almost like he was a complete different person than the unrelenting sadist who had just pushed him nose deep into cum.

"Bruder-"

The two started to kiss, twirling their tongues together; saliva dripping from their mouths as Ludwig visibly tensed up. Gil ran his hands over his brother's chest and circled his nipples with his fingertips, fluttering his eyelashes coyly.

"So fucking hot. Lud, you aren't there yet right. Let me help."

The Albino gingerly strutted past Arthur, and pressed his lips against Ludwig's nipple, sucking and nipping it. Ludwig let out a low groan, pushing his brother closer as he fucked Arthur's unprepared hole. Blood covered his cock, and Arthur's muffled sobs were drowned out by the two men pleasuring each other as Ludwig's cock exploded in cum inside.

"Good boy Lud."

Gil coos, and Arthur lets out a weak whimper as the length inside him is uncomfortably pulled out.

"Ah-hes leaking."

Arthur's hips trembled from staying on his knees, and he fell on his stomach. Warm cum dripped from his entrance, and his eyes had started to cloud.

"We should go. Wouldn't want to be caught like this."

"Mhm"

He heard footsteps retreating into the flowers. His vision was going fuzzy.

"I..h..h.elp"

Arthur sunk his fingers into the dirt, pushing himself up only to fall back on his face.

"L-Lovino"

"I'm here."

Arthur blinked, the fuzzy image of the brunet sitting in front of him felt more dreamlike than this fictional world.

"Why did you-leave-"

He gasps out, his hand feeling for something-anything to tell him that this wasn't an illusion.

"Lovi-"

"Hey, deep breaths. I'm here dumbass."

Arthur slowed his breathing, and he wearily looked up to the cat staring back.

Lovino's lips twitched, and he turned his head to the side.

"I-I told you to be quiet, I warned you-."

Arthur finally feels the soft touch of a hand on his, and his breathing turned irregular.

"You didn't tell me that would happen-!"

He responds, his voice hoarse. If he had been un-gagged, his voice would have alerted someone. They knew that. And they had taken his tie with them.

"Shit-that was one of my best bloody ties."

He laughed, but he knew it was hollow. It was forced. He didn't know what else to do. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey, you wanna go home right? Get off your damn ass!"

Lovino's hand clutched onto his, pulling him up.

"Where are your damn pants-hell."

Lovino let out a long sigh, one that rose from his chest like he'd been holding it in for a long time. He helped Arthur into his pants, after finding it thrown half-hazardly in the weeds.

"Stop cryin. You get, used to it here."

Arthur wiped his now red eyes with his suit cuff.

"This just-happens?"

"Yeah."

Lovino responds, curtly-to the point. He didn't want to go into it.

"That's why it's better ta be doin it with someone you love. I get it, okay?"

Lovino had a faraway expression, like he was looking past Arthur at only something he could see. He was staring ahead, until his expression was that of a deer in headlights.

"Shit-! This place is-"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Stems breached the soil and sprung up to the sky. Roses, daisies, violets and tulips appeared almost as if from thin air.

"What a show!"

A rose jeered, and Arthur subconsciously moved closer to the cat. Lovino's tail stood on end, and he beared his canines in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Leave us the hell alone!"

He growls over the chatter that had started to breach the before silence aside from Arthur's light sniffling.

"Cheshire, please. You knew this would happen."

A daisy sneered, raising its eyebrow comically.

"Where did you think you were going?"

"He's downright terrible with directions," the rose, exposing its petals like an umbrella, huffs in irritation."

"The rabbit is the same way. Although, last time-"

Lovino curled his lip, his expression darkening.

"Don't fucking talk about that shit. I didn't mean to-"

"Right right, you didn't mean to. And you didn't mean to abandon him right? We watched."

"You didn't do a damn thing either!"

He hisses, pointing his finger accusingly.

"All you fuckers are the same! You only care about your own damn selves!"

"We're flowers dear, we watch what you do; not partake in it. Besides, flowers are not..deviant.. sexual creatures."

"We only understood it was wrong when he started to cry. It wasn't our place to interrupt those that do not concern us."

"He called out your name though. But you left him."

Arthur grabbed hold of Lovino's shoulder before he could pounce. The brunet's face was contorted in anger, he was practically shaking.

"Fuck you! Go back to you're damn-wherever you assholes came from! Who gave you the right-"

"Lovino. Hey."

Arthur had gained some of his resolve, but his eyes were downcast.

"Let's go. It's fine."

"What? I-"

Arthur efficiently quieted the cat down, pinching his ear with his finger.

"We're wasting time. Please, Lovino. I need you."

Oh-he had stopped resisting almost immediately. The flowers quietly whispered among themselves, but none of them tried to get in their way. Lovino still bristled, but he hadn't antagonized his tormenters anymore.

"A-ahem. Right. Where to..next."

Arthur forces a smile, his high as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I should-find something else to wear. I don't think..I can meet royalty in this state."

Lovino shut his eyes, his ear twitching to the side.

"I-think I remember the rest of the way. But I- won't abandon you again."

The brunet didn't seem like he was just talking to him, but Arthur pushed it aside. There seemed to be more to this world then met the eye. Even if it was a fantasy. Arthur awkwardly reached for his traveling companion's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"You better, you bloody cat."

Lovino the Cheshire Cat 

Art by Jolbalrok

Thank You So Much! Your art is beautiful and much appreciated! 

If YOU have any art work, please go ahead and share it! If you want to see it appear on the next chapter, please do send it to our tumblr and we will gladly give you the credit you deserve! Thank you! 

Tumblr: x-klamstrakur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Every Start of a New Month  
> (Silversnow_darkside was kind enough to give you readers her chapter before December.)


	6. A: I'll Let You Read It If You Sleep With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter, Alistair (Scotland) Will Be Introduced! This Version Has Been Edited To Suit Alistair's Scottish Accent! If You Would Like To Read The Original Version With Alistair's Dialogue In Proper English To Increase Your Further Understanding Of This Chapter And The Storyline, Just Turn To The Next Chapter! Thank You Very Much And Enjoy!

Hand in hand, the two continued their journey together through the thick forest. Lovino’s heart wasn’t able to rest ever since Arthur intertwined their fingers together, to hold and to follow. He wasn’t sure how to describe this new, heavy emotion. Determination perhaps? A newly found purpose, a type of responsibility to protect Arthur from a second chance of being taken advantage of. If so, then why was he was feeling extremely hot and why did it make him blush terribly the longer they held on to each other like this? Almost like a young couple, taking a stroll down a path through nature. Love. Was this love? No, impossible. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t allow himself to get attached to Arthur already! He warned Feliciano about this, and yet, here he is questioning his own damn feelings. The revelation alone was enough to tighten his grip on the pretty blonde’s hand before muttering to himself. 

“…fucking hypocrite…”

“Hm? Who is a hypocrite Lovi?”

For a moment, the two men stopped walking. Lovino’s eyes widened and he looked over towards the other. 

“Uh, no one. Come on. Let’s keep going. We’re close.”

“Wait!”

“What! What fucking is it this time?”

Concerned, Arthur leaned in close and pressed his forehead against Lovino’s. Then he spoke ever so softly, in the same gentle tone he once used to use a long, long time ago.

“…you are red…are you capable of falling ill in this world..?”

He questioned; beautiful emerald eyes gazing into soft hazel ones. Lovino was too much in a shock to jump back, but a part of him wanted to stay this close to Arthur and further get lost into their own wonderland. 

“…what are you doing..?”

Lovi asked once he had gathered the strength to use his voice. 

“…I am checking your temperature…You do seem excessively warm…”

Arthur smiled, pulled away and took a few steps back.

“I do apologize. My actions must have been very- “

However, before Arthur could finish his sentence, Lovino had pulled him back. With his free hand, he placed it and allowed it to rest on Arthur’s waist. 

“…I am sick…”

“…Lovino…”

“…I’m lovesick…”

“…Excuse me..?”

“…Ti amo…”

Lovino leaned in a little closer, close enough to brush his nose against Arthur’s. It was now the pretty blond who was blushing uncontrollably, his temperature did the same as Lovi’s, it rose. Naturally, the two men closed their eyes and pressed their lips softly against each other’s. Their kiss wasn’t long, no. Lovi didn’t want to Arthur to think he was going to ask for sex, not after what had happened to him. A simple lover’s peck was enough to satisfy Lovino, but it was also enough for Arthur to feel a little happier. When they pulled away, their gentle touch never left each other. The Brit genially smiled, which in return, the kitten smiled as well. 

“Lovi..?”

Arthur began, breaking their comfortable silence. 

“Si..?”

“What does that mean..?”

Lovino’s smile slowly faded and then blinked a few times, confused. 

“What does what mean..?”

Arthur took a moment to himself as he tried to remember how to properly pronounce whatever the kitten just finished telling him. It was difficult being from the United Kingdom and only being able to speak and understand English. 

“Hmm…Tea-”

Lovino grimaced, cringing at Arthur’s attempt to copy the Italian accent. Once more, before Arthur could finish his poor attempt, Lovino placed his pointer finger on the blonde’s lips to silence him. Arthur’s eyes widened slightly but relaxed again when he saw Lovino giving him a nervous smile. 

“It doesn’t matter but don’t try to repeat it in front of other people. You’ll give them the wrong impression if they understand.”

Arthur blinked, a little confused now. When Lovi removed his finger, Arthur bit his lower lip. 

“I see…Is it something bad..?”

The purple cat shook his head.

“No. It is…something special…that should only be said to special people.”

Arthur nodded slowly as he tried to figure out what Lovino meant by “special”. Surly, it must have been something good then, a compliment perhaps? Who is to say for he fails to understand anything else outside of his native speech? 

“If it were to be repeated and understood by the man before me, what would happen?”

“You’d probably get taken advantage of again. Those words…hold a lot of power over a person.”

Arthur scoffed. 

“Like what Prussia and Germany did to me? Well, they are Gil and Lud to you in this world.”

Lovino nodded. 

“Gilbert and Ludwig. That’s why I said not to try to repeat it. Italian is fairly close to those who speak Spanish and French.” 

“This may seem odd…but if the gentlemen did not take me by force, I might have actually enjoyed sleeping with those two.”

Lovino blushed heavily and chuckled softly. 

“Really?”

Arthur returned the blush before looking away. 

“Well, yes. The two are extremely attractive men and they certainly know how to pleasure their partner…or each other…”

The other male nodded slowly in agreement with the other and added. 

“That’s true. I would have slept with them more often if they weren’t so fucking intimidating all the damn time. They can easily overpower and tower over you before you even fucking comprehend what the fuck just happened.”

Arthur nodded. 

“So, I have been told.”

The two men shared a small laugh together before they could lean in once more and share another small kiss. When they pulled away, the two continued down their journey through the forest, hand in hand, until they saw something…rather odd…

“What is that..?”

“Smoke..?”

“From a fire..?”

“No, perhaps something smaller. Look, some are shaped as rings.”

“Then someone else is here.”

“Let us continue forward.”

As they followed the smoke, it wasn’t long before the vegetation got thicker to walk through. 

“Stay close Arthur.”

The Brit simply nodded and tightened his grip on Lovi’s hand. Now wasn’t the time to get separated and lost, not when they were a little closer to seeing the Queen of Hearts and Feliciano. Each man, as they walked, pushed aside large blades of grass and huge Catalpa leaves that could have been easily used for shelter when it rains or a blanket when one grew cold during the starry nights. Unveiling the last few bunches of herbs, Lovino and Arthur found the source of the smoke. 

“Woah…”

“He’s…gorgeous…”

“Fucking gorgeous…”

Sitting on top of a large toadstool was tall, handsome as hell man wearing a dark teal vest that hugged his form over a white dress shirt. The first few buttons were opened, revealing a bit of his pale chest and the sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. His long legs were beautifully dressed in plain black dress pants and crossed as he leaned back against a large tree. In his hand, was the source of the smoke. In his right hand, he gracefully held a long, black, cigarette holder. Often, he would move one end of the stick closer to his lips before he would open his mouth, inhale, and remove it once more when he was ready to exhale. Precious pink lips would form the letter O when he desires to make a ring with the smoke, other times he would simply pucker them instead when he wanted to make a long, thick or thin string dance against the fresh air. What burned brighter? The lit end of the cigarette or the man’s blazing red hair and long eyelashes? A question neither Arthur nor Lovino could answer. Before the mysterious man could open his eyes and stir from his peaceful state, the two men quickly let go of the herbs, allowing them to stand once again tall and hide them from being spotted. 

“…what do we do..?”

Asked Lovino in a harsh whisper while Arthur narrowed his eyes. 

“…why are you asking me.!? Have you not met this man before.!?”

Lovi shook his head. 

“…obviously not..! I would have remembered him if I have..! He’s fucking eye candy..! I wouldn’t have fucking hesitated to get on my knees..!”

“…I know..! Me too..!”

But then Arthur took a moment to reflect on what he had said. He also found the mysterious man attractive, attractive enough to want to lay down with him without hesitation. However, he did look…oddly familiar…If only the man had his eyes opened when he had gotten the first glimpse of him. Perhaps then, he would have remembered. Then, there was small, devilish chuckle. One that wasn’t shared between the two men behind the tall blades of grass. 

“Thank you.”

It was the man on the toadstool who had spoken, and when he did, the words “Thank you” appeared in white smoke and snaked around the two men in a flirtatious way before vanishing. The two stood there, frozen. The only sound that was possibly audible were the hard beats of their hearts racing. Once more, with their free hands, Lovino and Arthur parted the blades of grass ever so slowly until the man on the toadstool was visible once more. This time, they didn’t stay behind. Together, the two men took a step forward, out of the shelter of the greenery and into the man’s view.

“You heard us..?”

Asked Arthur. The man in teal gave a handsome smirk and opened his eyes. 

“Well, ye twa aren’t exactly th' best at whispering.”

Again, the man chuckled. While Lovino blushed in embarrassment, it was at this moment that Arthur realized who this man was supposed to represent. If only the man had his eyes opened when he had gotten the first glimpse of him. Perhaps then, he would have remembered sooner. Perhaps then, he wouldn’t have said those wishful dirty acts. 

“Scotland..?”

The redhead looked over at Arthur and simply stared. He didn’t seem angry nor too content that he was being called by a different name. As he stared, he continued to smoke from his cigarette holder while Lovino did some further investigation for him. 

“So, you do know him?”

“In my world…he is my eldest sibling…Here, I cannot say the same relationship between us is still accounted for…”

Lovino looked up at man in teal and spoke firmly. 

“What is your name?”

He glanced over at the kitten and smirked once more. How can someone that cute be taken for an authoritative figure? Nonetheless, he responded. He inhaled from his cigarette holder and spoke, allowing his name to appear amongst the smoke like before when he said, “Thank you.”

“Alistair.”

His name appeared before them and danced around the two men once more before vanishing. 

“And ah kin reassure ye, goldilocks, we aren’t related. I’ve ne'er seen ye aroond thae bits o' e woods afore 

The supposed man named Alistair made his way down and off the toadstool. When he stood up straight at his full height, both Arthur and Lovino only fell even more madly in love with him. He with confidence and walked with a graceful stride every step he took. The two men blushed, Arthur even more heavily as he watched Alistair step more towards him specifically. Lovino removed his hand from Arthur’s as he took a few steps back to get a better view of the possible sexiness that might happen between the two. Once Alistair was face to face with Arthur, they took a moment to admire the slight difference in the shade of green in their eyes. Alistair’s were more of a slightly lighter shade than Arthur’s. It was like…looking into a sea of freshly grown blades of grass in the spring, that would easily bend against the wind’s command. Beautiful, delicate, and rather rememorizing. 

“This… _Scotland_ o’ yours…you twa ur related richt? a slight age difference, ah assume. Haes he ever touched ye before?”

Arthur violently shook his head. 

“N-No..! Of course not..! I was far too young at the time when he was…going through his own changes…”

Alistair chuckled again and nodded. 

“I see, perhaps a slightly larger age difference then. Well, you’re a grown man now, aren’t ye Goldilocks? Above th' age o consent, aye?”

“Arthur, my name is Arthur…and yes, I am twenty-four…”

The Scotsman licked his upper lip. 

“Twenty-four? Mmh, sae young. Let me git straecht tae th' point. You’re a damn fine man Arthur. Urr ye up fur a quickie despite me lookin’ lik' yer brother?”

Arthur’s blush remained. As he spoke, it wasn’t a secret that he was nervous, hesitant even. 

“I-I cannot…Sorry…We do not have the time for that at the moment…”

Alistair rolled his eyes. Fuck. He even made irritation and annoyance look sexy. 

“That’s why it’s called a quickie.”

Regardless, Arthur was not one to change his mind so easily. Hopefully, a change of topic was all he needed to get his mind off of sex.

“We need to speak with the Queen of Hearts…Have you seen a white rabbit cross along these lands?”

Alistair took a step back and crossed his arm over his waist. He then brought his cigarette holder up to his lips and haled. When he was ready to exhale, he did so by gently puckering his lips and allowing the smoke to leave in a long, thin sting of smoke. 

“Hm…the queen o' hearts…a white rabbit… ah micht hae seen yin run bygae me in white boots…he hud sic a cute little ass…”

Both Arthur and Lovino exchanged a look and nodded. 

“Excellent! Where did he go?”

The man in teal tilted his head slightly and gave Arthur a dirty look. 

“I’ll tell ye if ye sleep wi' me.” 

Crap. It appears the change of subject was not enough to persuade the other man’s sexual thoughts away. Again, Arthur turned to Lovi for some advice in which he received the absolute best. 

“It’s just a fucking quickie. Think about someone else if you don’t want to think about your brother fucking the scene out of you.”

Arthur sighed heavily then returned his attention back to Alistair. Looks like he was going to have to take one for the team. Again. 

“Very well. Take me…”

Alistair smirked, stepped aside, and outstretched his arm towards the toadstool he once sat upon. 

“Ladies first.”

“Oh gosh. What a gentleman.”

Said Arthur sarcastically before making his way towards the toadstool. Up close, it seemed like a challenge to climb. Luckily for him, Alistair wasn’t too far behind. 

“Up ye go princess.” 

From behind, Alistair purposely pressed himself against Arthur. He rested his cheek on his head and took in the blonde’s scent. 

“Ahhh…”  
Fresh, a new, precious scent that he has never inhaled before from any other of his past partners. Arthur grew stiff, wondering what kind of thoughts, perverted or not, he was having about him. All it took was an arm for Alistair to lift Arthur to the top. When Arthur successfully climbed up, he sat there beautifully on his knees. Alistair joined him after rather swiftly. 

“Look at ye. Ye awready know whaur ye belong.”

Arthur blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Start stripping princess. Th' sooner ah spunk, th' sooner you’ll git a' th' information ye want.”

Arthur simply nodded and did as he was told. While he did so, Alistair glued his clear green eyes on each new piece of pale skin that was slowly being unraveled before him. When Arthur was naked, he set his clothing to the other side of him and then looked up at the man who stood there with a growing bulge in his pants. 

“You’re quite th' sight. Ye fake th' look o' innocence in yer eyes very well.”

He brought his cigarette holder up to his lips and inhaled one last time before making it go away with a blink of an eye. When he was ready, Alistair exhaled and got down on his knees with Arthur. He leaned in closer to the other male and placed his hand under Arthur’s chin. Once more, they stared into each other eyes before Alistair leaned in and kissed the other passionately. Without a struggle or any other sign of protest, Arthur kissed the other in return. It was a soft kiss, one filled with experience and love but what made it strong and intoxicating was the taste of smoke and…liquor…in his mouth. Liquor…How..? Not once had he seen Alistair pull out a beverage. Perhaps he was drinking before they had met..? Whatever the explanation, this kiss was enough for Arthur to get drunk off of him. Arthur closed his eyes and moaned against the other man’s lips. Oh…so sweet…so hot…so dangerous…It wasn’t long before Arthur found himself yarning for more and soon his softness grew into a full erection. Perfect. Alistair knew exactly what he needed to do. When he broke the kiss, a string of saliva was the only thing that was still connecting their lips. Alistair smirked and allowed the string to break on itself before cleaning away whatever that was left of it. 

“Lay doon. Let me tak' care o' you.” 

Once again, Arthur did as he was told and laid down. His pale white skin contrasted beautifully against the toadstool which made Alistair’s heart skip a beat. Without further hesitation, Alistair spread Arthur’s legs and was going to prepare the other until he noticed that…Arthur was loose…

“Oh..? What’s this?”

Arthur grabbed Alistair by his vest and forced him down. Shocked, Alistair had no time to resistance the sudden force. His eyes widened slightly when he met nose to nose to the male underneath him and listened carefully to what the pretty blond had to say. 

“…do not worry about such trivial matters…me being loose means less work for you…the sooner you get it inside of me…the sooner you cum…correct..?”

Alistair scoffed. 

“Now yer speaking my language.”

Before he could straighten up again, he kissed Arthur once more. Afterwards, Alistair gave Arthur a bit of a show by slowly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He then shoved his hand inside, pulled out his erection and stroked it a bit to spread his precum further down his shaft. When the lube was fully applied, he aligned himself outside of Arthur and entered without a problem. 

“Ah!”

Arthur’s hands grabbed and gripped onto Alistair’s sleeves. He needed something to hold to as he moaned and arched his back a little in pleasure. 

“Mhm..fuck..”

Without a moment more of adjusting, Alistair began to move. His pace was merciless and yet, it was incredibly enjoyable. The man was hitting every part of Arthur that brought him a shock of pleasure every single time. The few moans and grunts this man would give out, were like arrows to his heart. It would be something that would always stay with him until he figured out if…if maybe…this was how Scotland sounded like…

“A-Alistair..!”

“Arthur…you feel sae fuckin' amazing…” 

For a moment, he stopped his movement so that he may remove his teal vest and white dress shirt. The blond smiled warmly at the sight of Alistair’s strong chest and his hands slowly made their way up. There, he groped his pecs and lowered his touch towards the Scotsman’s stomach. Arthur wondered…If Scotland held a body like this underneath his blue military uniform. 

“…you are very handsome…Alistair…”

For once, it was the redhead’s turn to blush the softest shades of reds, another sight Arthur was willing to treasure. 

“Arthur…”

“Say my name again…”

“Arthur…”

“Again…”

“…Arthur…”

It was a strange and beautiful comfort hearing Scotland’s voice in a situation like this, especially after many long years of separation. The pretty blond wrapped his arms around Alistair’s neck and gently brought him back down for another kiss. While their lips stayed connected, Alistair began to move again. When their lips parted, Arthur tilted his head back and continuously moaned out his name in pleasure. It was his pornographic moans that encouraged Alistair to move a little faster than the last thrust until finally, the two men reached their end together. Long strings of his fluids filled up Arthur to the brim while Arthur’s stained both of their stomachs and a bit of their chests. His thrusts slowly came to steady stop as the two basked in their afterglow as long as they could. It was Alistair who was the first to pull away, bringing Arthur down from his high with him as he did so. Once he had caught his breath, Arthur slowly sat up and looked over at the other man who was also sitting down with his pants properly buttoned up again and smoking from his cigarette holder again. 

“Smoking is aye best efter a guid fucking.” 

Arthur said nothing. He didn’t know what to say considering the fact that he hasn’t smoked before. Nor did he plan to start now just because the Devil made it look so good too. He looked over at Lovino who was turned away so that he may not see what was happening on display and his ears were folded downward, as if he was trying to block as much noise from their activity as possible. 

“Regarding the white rabbit…Where did he go..?”

Alistair inhaled deeply from his holder and held the toxicity inside of him for as long as he desired until he was ready to speak the truth. He exhaled and when he did, he spoke. 

“I didn’t see a white a rabbit run o'er 'ere recently.” 

“Excuse me?”

“But ah know whaur th' queen o' hearts resigns.”

“Where is that?”

“I’ll tell him if he sleeps with me.”

Alistair said, pointing over at Lovino with an end of his holder. 

“You cannot be serious…Alistair, we just finished having intercourse.”

He nodded. 

“Aye, bit a' o' mah information comes at a cost. Besides, howfur dae ye expect me tae ainlie please hauf o' th' men wha come near mah territory if nae at least once?” 

Was this a waste of time? Another question Arthur wouldn’t have been able to answer. Sex was sex and he had a good time doing it with a cheeky man like him, like his brother. Arthur said nothing more and gathered up his clothing. Slowly, the process of getting himself dressed and becoming presentable once again began until he was ready to get down and pass the message to the kitten. Of course, Alistair helped Arthur get down and when his pretty dress shoes touched the ground, Arthur turned away from the toadstool and did his best to walk properly towards Lovino. After hearing footsteps, Lovi’s ears perked up and turned around. 

“Arthur. What happened? What did he tell you?”

The Brit sighed softly in defeat. 

“He said he did not see Feli run across here.”

Lovino hissed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’re fucking me. So, he touched you for nothing.”

Arthur shifted slightly and shook his head.

“Not necessary…The sex was good so…I would not consider it a complete waste of time…And his kisses…”

Lovino sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. 

“Arthur!”

“Sorry! I apologize. He did tell me he knew where the Queen reigns.”

“And?”

“He said he would tell you if you slept with him.”

“You’re fucking me!”

Arthur shook his head. 

“No, I am not. He will, however. Go climb up the toadstool.”

Lovino blushed and shook his head. 

“N-No! I don’t want to fucking fuck on a fucking shroom!” 

Arthur shrugged. 

“Well Lovi, why don’t you think about someone else if you do not want to think about Alistair having his way with you.”

“Don’t use my words against me!”

“But you also said you were willing to got on your knees for him.”

Lovino said nothing. His blush deepening in color was more than enough. He sighed heavily and stepped forward, now was his chance to...have sex with a sexy bastard who does shit for his own convenience apparently…Unlike Arthur, Lovino was able to climb up the toadstool rather easily. Perhaps even more smoothly than Alistair, however, who was to say? Arthur had done the same as Lovi. He turned away and covered his ears the best he could so that he may give the same privacy Lovino gave him when he was up there. 

“Well, hello. Aren’t you a cute little thing?”

Lovino stood before the redhead and rolled his eyes. 

“My names Lovino and cut the crap. Tell me where we can find the Queen of Hearts. It’s fucking urgent.”

“Oooo, sweetheart. Ah don’t think ah lik' yer fucking' attitude. Don’t worry. We kin fix that. Ye wur eager tae sook mah dick afore, whit happened?”

“Y-You..! You’re the fucking problem..! You said you would tell Arthur about Feliciano if he slept with you and you told him nothing..! Y-You fucking lied..!”

Alistair looked up to the clear skies and hummed softly to himself. 

“Oooh…so, that’s th' cuties’ name. Feliciano. I’m going to have to remember that."

“That’s not the fucking point!”

“All o' mah information comes at a price.” 

Alistair chuckled softly and took a final breath from his holder before making it disappear again. 

“Come here.”

He said as he exhaled and outstretched his hand. 

“Let me tak' care o' you.” 

Lovino shook his head. 

“N-no…Just tell me where the Queen is..”

“I’ll tell ye if ye sleep wi' me.” 

This was it…the offer he wanted before the two men properly met this man…Did he still want to sleep with a man like this..? Troublesome, cheeky, smug, sexy prick? Yes…His charm was just too damn irresistible..! Lovino hesitated. He looked over at Arthur, who had his back turned to them, before he carefully stepped a little closer towards the redhead. There, he took Alistair by the hand and got down on his knees. 

“Oh, look at ye. Sic a guid boy.” 

Lovino bit his lower lip and moved a little closer. The praise, any type of praise, was such an obvious weakness of his. His free hand was placed on Alistair’s chest and he rested his head on his right pec. Then, he closed his eyes and rubbed his head against him, purring at the sweet touch he received in return. Alistair had wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and held him tightly up against him. He did the same to Lovi as he did to Arthur, he lowered his head and inhaled Lovino’s scent. Fresh, a new, precious scent that he has never inhaled before from any other of his past partners. His hand moved up a little more to run his long fingers through Lovino’s soft hair. The pretty kitten opened his darkening hazel eyes and looked up at Alistair. 

“Arthur said you were a good kisser…”

Alistair smirked. 

“I’m glad he thinks so. Wanna fin' oot fur yourself?”

Lovino nodded and together the two men closed the remaining distance between their lips. Arthur was right. Of course, he was. The kiss alone was enough to make anyone get all hot and bothered. The strong and intoxicating taste of drugs and alcohol was such a rush, not once had he slept with a man who mixed two toxins together, and yet, make it taste so goddamn good. The two men closed their eyes and melted against their touch. Rather than Alistair, it was Lovino who broke away. Again, a string of saliva was still connecting their mouths together. When the small string broke, Lovino licked away the remains and did the same to Alistair’s lips, which earned him a small chuckle for his affectionate actions. Afterward, Lovino removed himself from the Scotsman’s grip and pushed him down instead. Alistair allowed it. Not once did he try to gain back control, but instead he kept his light green eyes on the kitten who was now on top. 

“what urr ye gonnae dae lovino?” 

He asked curiously, though his actions were obvious enough. He just wanted to hear it. 

“I’m gonna suck you and then ride you.”

Alistair smirked. 

“Perfect.”

And that is exactly what Lovino did. Before anything, however, Lovino gave Alistair a small show by removing his cute little crop top and his little shorts. When he was fully naked, he paid attention to Alistair’s growing erection. He unzipped the man’s pants and reached inside to pull out the lovely length. Such a pretty color and it fit perfectly into Lovino’s palm. He bit his lower lip before opening his mouth and began to give Alistair the blowjob he spoke of earlier. Alistair moaned softly in response; his eyes fluttered a few times, and he leaned his head back a little. 

“Oh, fuck yes...keep going…”

Lovi did as he was told and took a little more of Alistair down his throat. He couldn’t decide which had a stronger taste. The strong and smoky taste that covered his mouth or the bitter taste of his precum. Whatever the answer, they were both equally addictive. This would have to be a memory Lovino had to remember. Alistair sat up and when he did, he leaned a little bit further forward. He quickly sucked on three of his fingers before he reached over behind Lovino and teased the small ring of muscles. Lovi tensed up a little, but it didn’t stop him from pleasing his partner. He moaned sweetly and moved his ass a little to get a more of Alistair’s touch. 

“How lewd.”

The Scotsman gave into Lovino’s demand and inserted the first finger inside. In a steady pace, he thrusted his finger inside then out, until he felt as though Lovi was ready for a second finger. The thrusting continued, until the third was inserted and Lovino was crying out like a whore for more. Who was Alistair to deny such a precious request? He removed his fingers and leaned back while Lovino pulled his mouth away from his partner’s length. 

“Get tae riding sweetheart. Yi'll waant mair? tak' it, tak' it all.” 

Lovino nodded and once again, obeyed all of Alistair’s commands. He sat up and moved a little closer. He then placed his hands on his partner’s shoulder, while Alistair took his cock and aligned it outside of Lovino’s entrance. 

“Sit.” 

Lovino blushed terribly and nodded before lowering himself, slowly taking in more and more of Alistair until all of it was inside. 

“Ah!”

“Haha, lovino, yer feelin' sae fucking' amazing…” 

“S-so full…I-I can’t…”

“Yes, ye kin kitten. Ah know ye kin. Ye'v dane really good.”

Lovino tightened his grip on Alistair’s shoulder, allowing his fingernails to dig into his skin. The slight sting didn’t bother the other male, on the contrary, it only made him harder.

Lovi inhaled and exhaled before closing his eyes and finally, began to move. It was a slow start, one with a steady rhythm and soft moans escaping every now and then. As Lovino grew more confident and comfortable with handling a size like Alistair, his speed increased a little more than the last thrust. 

“Mmh…yeah…good boy…”

“A-Alistair..!”

“That’s right…keep moaning' Lovino…let me hear that precious voice o' yours…”

“Alistair..! Alistair..!”

Lovino threw his head back, his back arching beautifully. Alistair’s hands rested and tightened up their grip on the smaller male’s waist and lower back. Sweat gently glistened against their pale skin, lewd sounds of their wetness and skin hitting against skin only increases until the two men reached their pleasurable high. Like before, stings of Alistair’s cum filled up Lovi to the brim, while Lovi came on top of their stomachs. For a while, the two men held each other close as they each enjoyed their afterglow. Eventually, their breathing softened and when their grip loosened, the two men look into each other’s eyes and shared another intoxicating kiss. As their lips met, Lovino took advantage of their extra time together to touch the redhead a little more. He ran his hands over his shoulders, arms, chest, and that richly colored red hair until their kiss ended, and it was time to pull away. During the comfortable silence, the two took the time to clean up and get fully dressed once again. 

“Okay, I slept with you. Where is the Queen’s kingdom?”

Before Alistair could answer, he made his cigarette holder appear once again and took a breath out of it. For a little while, the silence lingered until he was ready to exhale and speak his truth. 

“I don’t know whaur th' queen o' hearts reigns.” 

Lovino blinked.

“What?”

“I don’t really gie a fuck aboot th' royals. If ah can’t see thaim or fuck thaim, then why bother?”

Lovino sighed heavily. He held back the urge to slap this man so hard, but the sex made up for this…waste of time…”

“But I know who does.”

“Who?”

“I’ll tell you if- “

“I’m not fucking sleeping with you again! We already had sex, you already had it twice!”

Alistair chuckled. 

“No, ah wasn’t aff tae say that. Great jab oan assuming.” 

Lovino rolled his eyes and blushed again in embarrassment. 

“Then what?”

“I’ll tell ye if ye twa come 'n' see me again soon. Not fur information, Juist fur mair fun.”

Lovino shrugged. 

“Maybe. We…had a good time with you too…”

Alistair placed his hand on Lovino’s hair and ruffled it up. 

““Great. I’m glad ye twa did. Keep gaun straecht, you’re bound tae come o'er some signs that wull tell ye whilk wey tae go.” 

Lovino blinked again. 

“You fucking me. You’re telling me we didn’t have to stop here for your sense of direction?” 

Alistair nodded. 

“Exactly.” 

Without another word, Lovino made his way down the toadstool and towards Arthur again. 

“Oi, Arthur! Come on. Let’s get the fuck out of here. This was a fucking waste of time!”

Arthur perked up and turned around. 

“Hm? What happened? Where is the Queen?”

“Nowhere! He didn’t know where his kingdom was either. He did tell me that straight ahead…there were some signs that were going to tell us where to go…”

Arthur blushed heavily in embarrassment. 

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s go.”

And so, hand in hand, the two companions continued their journey a little further down the forest. 

“Alistair wants us to come back and see him again soon.”

“Oh. How kind of him. If I cannot go back home for whatever reason…I suppose it will not be so bad staying here…”

“He’s a fucking charmer…I’d come back and sleep with him anytime.”

“Yes, I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Every Start of a New Month


	7. B: I'll Let You Read It If You Sleep With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter, Alistair (Scotland) Will Be Introduced! This Version Is The Original With Alistair's Dialogue In Proper English! If You Would Like To Read The Same Chapter With Alistair's Dialogue In A Scottish Accent Just Turn Back To The Last Chapter! Thank You Very Much And Enjoy!

Hand in hand, the two continued their journey together through the thick forest. Lovino’s heart wasn’t able to rest ever since Arthur intertwined their fingers together, to hold and to follow. He wasn’t sure how to describe this new, heavy emotion. Determination perhaps? A newly found purpose, a type of responsibility to protect Arthur from a second chance of being taken advantage of. If so, then why was he was feeling extremely hot and why did it make him blush terribly the longer they held on to each other like this? Almost like a young couple, taking a stroll down a path through nature. Love. Was this love? No, impossible. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t allow himself to get attached to Arthur already! He warned Feliciano about this, and yet, here he is questioning his own damn feelings. The revelation alone was enough to tighten his grip on the pretty blonde’s hand before muttering to himself.

“…fucking hypocrite…”

“Hm? Who is a hypocrite Lovi?”

For a moment, the two men stopped walking. Lovino’s eyes widened and he looked over towards the other.

“Uh, no one. Come on. Let’s keep going. We’re close.”

“Wait!”

“What! What fucking is it this time?”

Concerned, Arthur leaned in close and pressed his forehead against Lovino’s. Then he spoke ever so softly, in the same gentle tone he once used to use a long, long time ago.

“…you are red…are you capable of falling ill in this world..?”

He questioned; beautiful emerald eyes gazing into soft hazel ones. Lovino was too much in a shock to jump back, but a part of him wanted to stay this close to Arthur and further get lost into their own wonderland.

“…what are you doing..?”

Lovi asked once he had gathered the strength to use his voice.

“…I am checking your temperature…You do seem excessively warm…”

Arthur smiled, pulled away and took a few steps back.

“I do apologize. My actions must have been very- “

However, before Arthur could finish his sentence, Lovino had pulled him back. With his free hand, he placed it and allowed it to rest on Arthur’s waist.

“…I am sick…”

“…Lovino…”

“…I’m lovesick…”

“…Excuse me..?”

“…Ti amo…”

Lovino leaned in a little closer, close enough to brush his nose against Arthur’s. It was now the pretty blond who was blushing uncontrollably, his temperature did the same as Lovi’s, it rose. Naturally, the two men closed their eyes and pressed their lips softly against each other’s. Their kiss wasn’t long, no. Lovi didn’t want to Arthur to think he was going to ask for sex, not after what had happened to him. A simple lover’s peck was enough to satisfy Lovino, but it was also enough for Arthur to feel a little happier. When they pulled away, their gentle touch never left each other. The Brit genially smiled, which in return, the kitten smiled as well.

“Lovi..?”

Arthur began, breaking their comfortable silence.

“Si..?”

“What does that mean..?”

Lovino’s smile slowly faded and then blinked a few times, confused.

“What does what mean..?”

Arthur took a moment to himself as he tried to remember how to properly pronounce whatever the kitten just finished telling him. It was difficult being from the United Kingdom and only being able to speak and understand English.

“Hmm…Tea-”

Lovino grimaced, cringing at Arthur’s attempt to copy the Italian accent. Once more, before Arthur could finish his poor attempt, Lovino placed his pointer finger on the blonde’s lips to silence him. Arthur’s eyes widened slightly but relaxed again when he saw Lovino giving him a nervous smile.

“It doesn’t matter but don’t try to repeat it in front of other people. You’ll give them the wrong impression if they understand.”

Arthur blinked, a little confused now. When Lovi removed his finger, Arthur bit his lower lip.

“I see…Is it something bad..?”

The purple cat shook his head.

“No. It is…something special…that should only be said to special people.”

Arthur nodded slowly as he tried to figure out what Lovino meant by “special”. Surly, it must have been something good then, a compliment perhaps? Who is to say for he fails to understand anything else outside of his native speech?

“If it were to be repeated and understood by the man before me, what would happen?”

“You’d probably get taken advantage of again. Those words…hold a lot of power over a person.”

Arthur scoffed.

“Like what Prussia and Germany did to me? Well, they are Gil and Lud to you in this world.”

Lovino nodded.

“Gilbert and Ludwig. That’s why I said not to try to repeat it. Italian is fairly close to those who speak Spanish and French.”

“This may seem odd…but if the gentlemen did not take me by force, I might have actually enjoyed sleeping with those two.”

Lovino blushed heavily and chuckled softly.

“Really?”

Arthur returned the blush before looking away.

“Well, yes. The two are extremely attractive men and they certainly know how to pleasure their partner…or each other…”

The other male nodded slowly in agreement with the other and added.

“That’s true. I would have slept with them more often if they weren’t so fucking intimidating all the damn time. They can easily overpower and tower over you before you even fucking comprehend what the fuck just happened.”

Arthur nodded.

“So, I have been told.”

The two men shared a small laugh together before they could lean in once more and share another small kiss. When they pulled away, the two continued down their journey through the forest, hand in hand, until they saw something…rather odd…

“What is that..?”

“Smoke..?”

“From a fire..?”

“No, perhaps something smaller. Look, some are shaped as rings.”

“Then someone else is here.”

“Let us continue forward.”

As they followed the smoke, it wasn’t long before the vegetation got thicker to walk through.

“Stay close Arthur.”

The Brit simply nodded and tightened his grip on Lovi’s hand. Now wasn’t the time to get separated and lost, not when they were a little closer to seeing the Queen of Hearts and Feliciano. Each man, as they walked, pushed aside large blades of grass and huge Catalpa leaves that could have been easily used for shelter when it rains or a blanket when one grew cold during the starry nights. Unveiling the last few bunches of herbs, Lovino and Arthur found the source of the smoke.

“Woah…”

“He’s…gorgeous…”

“Fucking gorgeous…”

Sitting on top of a large toadstool was tall, handsome as hell man wearing a dark teal vest that hugged his form over a white dress shirt. The first few buttons were opened, revealing a bit of his pale chest and the sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. His long legs were beautifully dressed in plain black dress pants and crossed as he leaned back against a large tree. In his hand, was the source of the smoke. In his right hand, he gracefully held a long, black, cigarette holder. Often, he would move one end of the stick closer to his lips before he would open his mouth, inhale, and remove it once more when he was ready to exhale. Precious pink lips would form the letter O when he desires to make a ring with the smoke, other times he would simply pucker them instead when he wanted to make a long, thick or thin string dance against the fresh air. What burned brighter? The lit end of the cigarette or the man’s blazing red hair and long eyelashes? A question neither Arthur nor Lovino could answer. Before the mysterious man could open his eyes and stir from his peaceful state, the two men quickly let go of the herbs, allowing them to stand once again tall and hide them from being spotted.

“…what do we do..?”

Asked Lovino in a harsh whisper while Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“…why are you asking me.!? Have you not met this man before.!?”

Lovi shook his head.

“…obviously not..! I would have remembered him if I have..! He’s fucking eye candy..! I wouldn’t have fucking hesitated to get on my knees..!”

“…I know..! Me too..!”

But then Arthur took a moment to reflect on what he had said. He also found the mysterious man attractive, attractive enough to want to lay down with him without hesitation. However, he did look…oddly familiar…If only the man had his eyes opened when he had gotten the first glimpse of him. Perhaps then, he would have remembered. Then, there was small, devilish chuckle. One that wasn’t shared between the two men behind the tall blades of grass.

“Thank you.”

It was the man on the toadstool who had spoken, and when he did, the words “Thank you” appeared in white smoke and snaked around the two men in a flirtatious way before vanishing. The two stood there, frozen. The only sound that was possibly audible were the hard beats of their hearts racing. Once more, with their free hands, Lovino and Arthur parted the blades of grass ever so slowly until the man on the toadstool was visible once more. This time, they didn’t stay behind. Together, the two men took a step forward, out of the shelter of the greenery and into the man’s view.

“You heard us..?”

Asked Arthur. The man in teal gave a handsome smirk and opened his eyes.

“Well, you two aren’t exactly the best at whispering.”

Again, the man chuckled. While Lovino blushed in embarrassment, it was at this moment that Arthur realized who this man was supposed to represent. If only the man had his eyes opened when he had gotten the first glimpse of him. Perhaps then, he would have remembered sooner. Perhaps then, he wouldn’t have said those wishful dirty acts.

“Scotland..?”

The redhead looked over at Arthur and simply stared. He didn’t seem angry nor too content that he was being called by a different name. As he stared, he continued to smoke from his cigarette holder while Lovino did some further investigation for him.

“So, you do know him?”

“In my world…he is my eldest sibling…Here, I cannot say the same relationship between us is still accounted for…”

Lovino looked up at man in teal and spoke firmly.

“What is your name?”

He glanced over at the kitten and smirked once more. How can someone that cute be taken for an authoritative figure? Nonetheless, he responded. He inhaled from his cigarette holder and spoke, allowing his name to appear amongst the smoke like before when he said, “Thank you.”

“Alistair.”

His name appeared before them and danced around the two men once more before vanishing.

“And I can reassure you, Goldilocks, we aren’t related. I’ve never seen you around these parts of the woods before.”

The supposed man named Alistair made his way down and off the toadstool. When he stood up straight at his full height, both Arthur and Lovino only fell even more madly in love with him. He with confidence and walked with a graceful stride every step he took. The two men blushed, Arthur even more heavily as he watched Alistair step more towards him specifically. Lovino removed his hand from Arthur’s as he took a few steps back to get a better view of the possible sexiness that might happen between the two. Once Alistair was face to face with Arthur, they took a moment to admire the slight difference in the shade of green in their eyes. Alistair’s were more of a slightly lighter shade than Arthur’s. It was like…looking into a sea of freshly grown blades of grass in the spring, that would easily bend against the wind’s command. Beautiful, delicate, and rather rememorizing.

“This… _Scotland_ of yours…You two are related right? A slight age difference, I assume. Has he ever touched you before?”

Arthur violently shook his head.

“N-No..! Of course not..! I was far too young at the time when he was…going through his own changes…”

Alistair chuckled again and nodded.

“I see, perhaps a slightly larger age difference then. Well, you’re a grown man now, aren’t you Goldilocks? Above the age of consent, aye?”

“Arthur, my name is Arthur…and yes, I am twenty-four…”

The Scotsman licked his upper lip.

“Twenty-four? Mmh, so young. Let me get straight to the point. You’re a damn fine man Arthur. Are you up for a quickie despite me looking like your brother?”

Arthur’s blush remained. As he spoke, it wasn’t a secret that he was nervous, hesitant even.

“I-I cannot…Sorry…We do not have the time for that at the moment…”

Alistair rolled his eyes. Fuck. He even made irritation and annoyance look sexy.

“That’s why it’s called a quickie.”

Regardless, Arthur was not one to change his mind so easily. Hopefully, a change of topic was all he needed to get his mind off of sex.

“We need to speak with the Queen of Hearts…Have you seen a white rabbit cross along these lands?”

Alistair took a step back and crossed his arm over his waist. He then brought his cigarette holder up to his lips and haled. When he was ready to exhale, he did so by gently puckering his lips and allowing the smoke to leave in a long, thin sting of smoke.

“Hm…The Queen of Hearts…a white rabbit… I might have seen one run pass me in white boots…He had such a cute little ass…”

Both Arthur and Lovino exchanged a look and nodded.

“Excellent! Where did he go?”

The man in teal tilted his head slightly and gave Arthur a dirty look.

“I’ll tell you if you sleep with me.”

Crap. It appears the change of subject was not enough to persuade the other man’s sexual thoughts away. Again, Arthur turned to Lovi for some advice in which he received the absolute best.

“It’s just a fucking quickie. Think about someone else if you don’t want to think about your brother fucking the scene out of you.”

Arthur sighed heavily then returned his attention back to Alistair. Looks like he was going to have to take one for the team. Again.

“Very well. Take me…”

Alistair smirked, stepped aside, and outstretched his arm towards the toadstool he once sat upon.

“Ladies first.”

“Oh gosh. What a gentleman.”

Said Arthur sarcastically before making his way towards the toadstool. Up close, it seemed like a challenge to climb. Luckily for him, Alistair wasn’t too far behind.

“Up you go princess.”

From behind, Alistair purposely pressed himself against Arthur. He rested his cheek on his head and took in the blonde’s scent.

“Ahhh…”  
Fresh, a new, precious scent that he has never inhaled before from any other of his past partners. Arthur grew stiff, wondering what kind of thoughts, perverted or not, he was having about him. All it took was an arm for Alistair to lift Arthur to the top. When Arthur successfully climbed up, he sat there beautifully on his knees. Alistair joined him after rather swiftly.

“Look at you. You already know where you belong.”

Arthur blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Start stripping princess. The sooner I cum, the sooner you’ll get all the information you want.”

Arthur simply nodded and did as he was told. While he did so, Alistair glued his clear green eyes on each new piece of pale skin that was slowly being unraveled before him. When Arthur was naked, he set his clothing to the other side of him and then looked up at the man who stood there with a growing bulge in his pants.

“You’re quite the sight. You fake the look of innocence in your eyes very well.”

He brought his cigarette holder up to his lips and inhaled one last time before making it go away with a blink of an eye. When he was ready, Alistair exhaled and got down on his knees with Arthur. He leaned in closer to the other male and placed his hand under Arthur’s chin. Once more, they stared into each other eyes before Alistair leaned in and kissed the other passionately. Without a struggle or any other sign of protest, Arthur kissed the other in return. It was a soft kiss, one filled with experience and love but what made it strong and intoxicating was the taste of smoke and…liquor…in his mouth. Liquor…How..? Not once had he seen Alistair pull out a beverage. Perhaps he was drinking before they had met..? Whatever the explanation, this kiss was enough for Arthur to get drunk off of him. Arthur closed his eyes and moaned against the other man’s lips. Oh…so sweet…so hot…so dangerous…It wasn’t long before Arthur found himself yarning for more and soon his softness grew into a full erection. Perfect. Alistair knew exactly what he needed to do. When he broke the kiss, a string of saliva was the only thing that was still connecting their lips. Alistair smirked and allowed the string to break on itself before cleaning away whatever that was left of it.

“Lay down. Let me take care of you.”

Once again, Arthur did as he was told and laid down. His pale white skin contrasted beautifully against the toadstool which made Alistair’s heart skip a beat. Without further hesitation, Alistair spread Arthur’s legs and was going to prepare the other until he noticed that…Arthur was loose…

“Oh..? What’s this?”

Arthur grabbed Alistair by his vest and forced him down. Shocked, Alistair had no time to resistance the sudden force. His eyes widened slightly when he met nose to nose to the male underneath him and listened carefully to what the pretty blond had to say.

“…do not worry about such trivial matters…me being loose means less work for you…the sooner you get it inside of me…the sooner you cum…correct..?”

Alistair scoffed.

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

Before he could straighten up again, he kissed Arthur once more. Afterwards, Alistair gave Arthur a bit of a show by slowly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He then shoved his hand inside, pulled out his erection and stroked it a bit to spread his precum further down his shaft. When the lube was fully applied, he aligned himself outside of Arthur and entered without a problem.

“Ah!”

Arthur’s hands grabbed and gripped onto Alistair’s sleeves. He needed something to hold to as he moaned and arched his back a little in pleasure.

“Mhm..fuck..”

Without a moment more of adjusting, Alistair began to move. His pace was merciless and yet, it was incredibly enjoyable. The man was hitting every part of Arthur that brought him a shock of pleasure every single time. The few moans and grunts this man would give out, were like arrows to his heart. It would be something that would always stay with him until he figured out if…if maybe…this was how Scotland sounded like…

“A-Alistair..!”

“Arthur…you feel so fucking amazing…”

For a moment, he stopped his movement so that he may remove his teal vest and white dress shirt. The blond smiled warmly at the sight of Alistair’s strong chest and his hands slowly made their way up. There, he groped his pecs and lowered his touch towards the Scotsman’s stomach. Arthur wondered…If Scotland held a body like this underneath his blue military uniform.

“…you are very handsome…Alistair…”

For once, it was the redhead’s turn to blush the softest shades of reds, another sight Arthur was willing to treasure.

“Arthur…”

“Say my name again…”

“Arthur…”

“Again…”

“…Arthur…”

It was a strange and beautiful comfort hearing Scotland’s voice in a situation like this, especially after many long years of separation. The pretty blond wrapped his arms around Alistair’s neck and gently brought him back down for another kiss. While their lips stayed connected, Alistair began to move again. When their lips parted, Arthur tilted his head back and continuously moaned out his name in pleasure. It was his pornographic moans that encouraged Alistair to move a little faster than the last thrust until finally, the two men reached their end together. Long strings of his fluids filled up Arthur to the brim while Arthur’s stained both of their stomachs and a bit of their chests. His thrusts slowly came to steady stop as the two basked in their afterglow as long as they could. It was Alistair who was the first to pull away, bringing Arthur down from his high with him as he did so. Once he had caught his breath, Arthur slowly sat up and looked over at the other man who was also sitting down with his pants properly buttoned up again and smoking from his cigarette holder again.

“Smoking is always best after a good fucking.”

Arthur said nothing. He didn’t know what to say considering the fact that he hasn’t smoked before. Nor did he plan to start now just because the Devil made it look so good too. He looked over at Lovino who was turned away so that he may not see what was happening on display and his ears were folded downward, as if he was trying to block as much noise from their activity as possible.

“Regarding the white rabbit…Where did he go..?”

Alistair inhaled deeply from his holder and held the toxicity inside of him for as long as he desired until he was ready to speak the truth. He exhaled and when he did, he spoke.

“I didn’t see a white a rabbit run across here recently.”

“Excuse me?”

“But I know where the Queen of Hearts resigns.”

“Where is that?”

“I’ll tell him if he sleeps with me.”

Alistair said, pointing over at Lovino with an end of his holder.

“You cannot be serious…Alistair, we just finished having intercourse.”

He nodded.

“Aye, but all of my information comes at a price. Besides, how do you expect me to only please half of the men who come near my territory if not at least once?”

Was this a waste of time? Another question Arthur wouldn’t have been able to answer. Sex was sex and he had a good time doing it with a cheeky man like him, like his brother. Arthur said nothing more and gathered up his clothing. Slowly, the process of getting himself dressed and becoming presentable once again began until he was ready to get down and pass the message to the kitten. Of course, Alistair helped Arthur get down and when his pretty dress shoes touched the ground, Arthur turned away from the toadstool and did his best to walk properly towards Lovino. After hearing footsteps, Lovi’s ears perked up and turned around.

“Arthur. What happened? What did he tell you?”

The Brit sighed softly in defeat.

“He said he did not see Feli run across here.”

Lovino hissed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re fucking me. So, he touched you for nothing.”

Arthur shifted slightly and shook his head.

“Not necessary…The sex was good so…I would not consider it a complete waste of time…And his kisses…”

Lovino sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Arthur!”

“Sorry! I apologize. He did tell me he knew where the Queen reigns.”

“And?”

“He said he would tell you if you slept with him.”

“You’re fucking me!”

Arthur shook his head.

“No, I am not. He will, however. Go climb up the toadstool.”

Lovino blushed and shook his head.

“N-No! I don’t want to fucking fuck on a fucking shroom!”

Arthur shrugged.

“Well Lovi, why don’t you think about someone else if you do not want to think about Alistair having his way with you.”

“Don’t use my words against me!”

“But you also said you were willing to got on your knees for him.”

Lovino said nothing. His blush deepening in color was more than enough. He sighed heavily and stepped forward, now was his chance to...have sex with a sexy bastard who does shit for his own convenience apparently…Unlike Arthur, Lovino was able to climb up the toadstool rather easily. Perhaps even more smoothly than Alistair, however, who was to say? Arthur had done the same as Lovi. He turned away and covered his ears the best he could so that he may give the same privacy Lovino gave him when he was up there.

“Well, hello. Aren’t you a cute little thing?”

Lovino stood before the redhead and rolled his eyes.

“My names Lovino and cut the crap. Tell me where we can find the Queen of Hearts. It’s fucking urgent.”

“Oooo, sweetheart. I don’t think I like your fucking attitude. Don’t worry. We can fix that. You were eager to suck my dick before, what happened?”

“Y-You..! You’re the fucking problem..! You said you would tell Arthur about Feliciano if he slept with you and you told him nothing..! Y-You fucking lied..!”

Alistair looked up to the clear skies and hummed softly to himself.

“Oooh…So, that’s the cuties’ name. Feliciano. I’m going to have to remember that.”

“That’s not the fucking point!”

“All of my information comes at a price.”

Alistair chuckled softly and took a final breath from his holder before making it disappear again.

“Come here.”

He said as he exhaled and outstretched his hand.

“Let me take care of you.”

Lovino shook his head.

“N-no…Just tell me where the Queen is..”

“I’ll tell you if you sleep with me.”

This was it…the offer he wanted before the two men properly met this man…Did he still want to sleep with a man like this..? Troublesome, cheeky, smug, sexy prick? Yes…His charm was just too damn irresistible..! Lovino hesitated. He looked over at Arthur, who had his back turned to them, before he carefully stepped a little closer towards the redhead. There, he took Alistair by the hand and got down on his knees.

“Oh, look at you. Such a good boy.”

Lovino bit his lower lip and moved a little closer. The praise, any type of praise, was such an obvious weakness of his. His free hand was placed on Alistair’s chest and he rested his head on his right pec. Then, he closed his eyes and rubbed his head against him, purring at the sweet touch he received in return. Alistair had wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and held him tightly up against him. He did the same to Lovi as he did to Arthur, he lowered his head and inhaled Lovino’s scent. Fresh, a new, precious scent that he has never inhaled before from any other of his past partners. His hand moved up a little more to run his long fingers through Lovino’s soft hair. The pretty kitten opened his darkening hazel eyes and looked up at Alistair.

“Arthur said you were a good kisser…”

Alistair smirked.

“I’m glad he thinks so. Wanna find out for yourself?”

Lovino nodded and together the two men closed the remaining distance between their lips. Arthur was right. Of course, he was. The kiss alone was enough to make anyone get all hot and bothered. The strong and intoxicating taste of drugs and alcohol was such a rush, not once had he slept with a man who mixed two toxins together, and yet, make it taste so goddamn good. The two men closed their eyes and melted against their touch. Rather than Alistair, it was Lovino who broke away. Again, a string of saliva was still connecting their mouths together. When the small string broke, Lovino licked away the remains and did the same to Alistair’s lips, which earned him a small chuckle for his affectionate actions. Afterward, Lovino removed himself from the Scotsman’s grip and pushed him down instead. Alistair allowed it. Not once did he try to gain back control, but instead he kept his light green eyes on the kitten who was now on top.

“What are you gonna do Lovino?”

He asked curiously, though his actions were obvious enough. He just wanted to hear it.

“I’m gonna suck you and then ride you.”

Alistair smirked.

“Perfect.”

And that is exactly what Lovino did. Before anything, however, Lovino gave Alistair a small show by removing his cute little crop top and his little shorts. When he was fully naked, he paid attention to Alistair’s growing erection. He unzipped the man’s pants and reached inside to pull out the lovely length. Such a pretty color and it fit perfectly into Lovino’s palm. He bit his lower lip before opening his mouth and began to give Alistair the blowjob he spoke of earlier. Alistair moaned softly in response; his eyes fluttered a few times, and he leaned his head back a little.

“Oh, fuck yes...keep going…”

Lovi did as he was told and took a little more of Alistair down his throat. He couldn’t decide which had a stronger taste. The strong and smoky taste that covered his mouth or the bitter taste of his precum. Whatever the answer, they were both equally addictive. This would have to be a memory Lovino had to remember. Alistair sat up and when he did, he leaned a little bit further forward. He quickly sucked on three of his fingers before he reached over behind Lovino and teased the small ring of muscles. Lovi tensed up a little, but it didn’t stop him from pleasing his partner. He moaned sweetly and moved his ass a little to get a more of Alistair’s touch.

“How lewd.”

The Scotsman gave into Lovino’s demand and inserted the first finger inside. In a steady pace, he thrusted his finger inside then out, until he felt as though Lovi was ready for a second finger. The thrusting continued, until the third was inserted and Lovino was crying out like a whore for more. Who was Alistair to deny such a precious request? He removed his fingers and leaned back while Lovino pulled his mouth away from his partner’s length.

“Get to riding sweetheart. You want more? Take it, take it all.”

Lovino nodded and once again, obeyed all of Alistair’s commands. He sat up and moved a little closer. He then placed his hands on his partner’s shoulder, while Alistair took his cock and aligned it outside of Lovino’s entrance.

“Sit.”

Lovino blushed terribly and nodded before lowering himself, slowly taking in more and more of Alistair until all of it was inside.

“Ah!”

“Haha, Lovino, you feel so fucking amazing…”

“S-so full…I-I can’t…”

“Yes, you can kitten. I know you can. You’ve done really good.”

Lovino tightened his grip on Alistair’s shoulder, allowing his fingernails to dig into his skin. The slight sting didn’t bother the other male, on the contrary, it only made him harder.

Lovi inhaled and exhaled before closing his eyes and finally, began to move. It was a slow start, one with a steady rhythm and soft moans escaping every now and then. As Lovino grew more confident and comfortable with handling a size like Alistair, his speed increased a little more than the last thrust.

“Mmh…yeah…good boy…”

“A-Alistair..!”

“That’s right…Keep moaning Lovino…Let me hear that precious voice of yours…”

“Alistair..! Alistair..!”

Lovino threw his head back, his back arching beautifully. Alistair’s hands rested and tightened up their grip on the smaller male’s waist and lower back. Sweat gently glistened against their pale skin, lewd sounds of their wetness and skin hitting against skin only increases until the two men reached their pleasurable high. Like before, stings of Alistair’s cum filled up Lovi to the brim, while Lovi came on top of their stomachs. For a while, the two men held each other close as they each enjoyed their afterglow. Eventually, their breathing softened and when their grip loosened, the two men look into each other’s eyes and shared another intoxicating kiss. As their lips met, Lovino took advantage of their extra time together to touch the redhead a little more. He ran his hands over his shoulders, arms, chest, and that richly colored red hair until their kiss ended, and it was time to pull away. During the comfortable silence, the two took the time to clean up and get fully dressed once again.

“Okay, I slept with you. Where is the Queen’s kingdom?”

Before Alistair could answer, he made his cigarette holder appear once again and took a breath out of it. For a little while, the silence lingered until he was ready to exhale and speak his truth.

“I don’t know where the Queen of Hearts reigns.”

Lovino blinked.

“What?”

“I don’t really give a fuck about the royals. If I can’t see them or fuck them, then why bother?”

Lovino sighed heavily. He held back the urge to slap this man so hard, but the sex made up for this…waste of time…”

“But I know who does.”

“Who?”

“I’ll tell you if- “

“I’m not fucking sleeping with you again! We already had sex, you already had it twice!”

Alistair chuckled.

“No, I wasn’t going to say that. Great job on assuming.”

Lovino rolled his eyes and blushed again in embarrassment.

“Then what?”

“I’ll tell you if you two come and see me again soon. Not for information. Just for more fun.”

Lovino shrugged.

“Maybe. We…had a good time with you too…”

Alistair placed his hand on Lovino’s hair and ruffled it up.

“Great. I’m glad you two did. Keep going straight, you’re bound to come across some signs that will tell you which way to go.”

Lovino blinked again.

“You fucking me. You’re telling me we didn’t have to stop here for your sense of direction?”

Alistair nodded.

“Exactly.”

Without another word, Lovino made his way down the toadstool and towards Arthur again.

“Oi, Arthur! Come on. Let’s get the fuck out of here. This was a fucking waste of time!”

Arthur perked up and turned around.

“Hm? What happened? Where is the Queen?”

“Nowhere! He didn’t know where his kingdom was either. He did tell me that straight ahead…there were some signs that were going to tell us where to go…”

Arthur blushed heavily in embarrassment.

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s go.”

And so, hand in hand, the two companions continued their journey a little further down the forest.

“Alistair wants us to come back and see him again soon.”

“Oh. How kind of him. If I cannot go back home for whatever reason…I suppose it will not be so bad staying here…”

“He’s a fucking charmer…I’d come back and sleep with him anytime.”

“Yes, I agree.”

Ludwig and Gilbert as The Twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

Art by Jolbalrok

Thank You So Much! Your art is beautiful and much appreciated! 

If YOU have any art work, please go ahead and share it! If you want to see it appear on the next chapter, please do send it to our tumblr and we will gladly give you the credit you deserve! Thank you! 

Tumblr: x-klamstrakur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Every Start of a New Month


End file.
